Friends Forever
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Gil and Catherine meet in Catherine's stripping days. They fall in love, get torn apart, meet again but only to have Catherine find out that Gil is getting married to ... :O SARA!
1. Boy Sees Girl, Boy Gets Girl

**I don't own any characters.** **Raiting would be... _T? _I KNOW this story plot was taken and has already been written, but... eh... I wanted to put my own twist to it. **

**Catherine and Gil meet in Catherine's stripping days, they fall in love, get torn apart, and Catherine finds Gil a few years after ... engaged and soon marrying no one else but the ... (eeeekkkk) Sara Homisidle. (OOPS. I MEAN ... SARA SIDLE!) XD LOL. Er .. yeah. Hope you guys like. And GRR. I know Catherine had a different last name, but I can't remeber it. **

* * *

Catherine Willows sighed as she put on her make-up for her show that was about to take place. It was the same thing every night. She danced ... for men who came from the strangest places. If they were married or not, they still came to watch. She finished putting on her make-up and walked to the end of the stage. She congragulated her friends as they passed her to get back stage and change their outfits. She closed her eyes and wished that tonight wouldn't be as bad as the others. She wished that something good would come out of this whole thing.

"Give it up for ... Kitty Cat!" She sighed as she heard her nickname being announced and as the large number of men sitting in the front row screamed and yelled like a bunch of idiots. She did her best to look like she was happy, but nothing or no one could ever make her feel such a thing.

Gil Grissom couldn't BELIEVE he let his friend talk him into going to a strip club. Usually, Gil wasn't one for the whole scene. He was the type of guy that you would find in his apartment every night after work, watching tv or doing a crossword puzzle. They sat at the bar and just talked. He wasn't intrested in watching the dancers. He did, however, notice the loud noises and screams the men were making when one certain dancer was called on stage. He turned his head to see what was going on and suddenly stopped thinking about everything else that was happening.

The most beautiful woman had walked out on stage and looked right his way. He couldn't stop staring at her. She wasn't like the rest. She had the most amazing blue eyes. She had beautiful, blonde hair. But her eyes ... it was her eyes that he couldn't stop staring at.

Catherine walked out on to the stage and saw the most good looking guy there. He was staring right back at her. Instead of clapping and whistling like the idiots infront of her, he was just sitting there, watching her. He was focused on her eyes. This made her smile because he wasn't like the rest who just came to watch her take her clothes off. She started dancing, but this time it was different. She actually WANTED to dance. She wanted to be there alone with him and ask him so many questions.

Gil's friend, Ryan, looked back at the two. He noticed they were staring at each other. Nothing else seemed to matter at the moment. It was all about her.

"Hey ... Gil? I can hook you guys up if you want?" Gil's concentration was broken and he looked at Ryan.

"Huh?"

"You ... and Kitty Cat... together?"

"I'm sure she has a name..."

"You're right. You wanna find out?"

"I... um..."

"Great. It's settled. After the show. You two ... one room?"

"I..." Ryan had already gotten up from the table and went talk to his friend, the owner of the place. Gil sighed and took a sip of his drink. He looked back over at Catherine and just as the music was fading out, she winked at him and walked off the stage. Gil's attention was torn away from the stage and was now focused on two men walking towards him. One of them, Ryan, and the other ... Gil had no idea who.

"So ... Mr. Gil Grissom is it?"

"Ugh... yeah. Nice to meet you." Gil stuck out his hand and shook the mangers hand for a second.

"So ... Ryan here tells me you're interested in one of my dancers?"

"Well... not really interested. Just ..."

"Well, I could get a private dance? Or maybe just a talk with her..."

"A talk. A talk with her is fine. I don't need anything else."

Catherine walked back stage and smiled as she passed all of her friends who were cheering for her on yet another well done show. She sat down on her chair and looked in the mirror. She saw the owner, Tony, walking up to her. She turned around in her seat and smiled sweetly.

"You did great, Cath."

"Thanks."

"Well ... I have a man out there who would like to talk to you."

"Oh. Another private dance?" Catherine sighed. Sure, it was her job and she chose to do it, but she wish she wouldn't have.

"No. No. Unless that's what you want it to be. He just wants to talk."

"Well... bring him in here."

"He's outside waiting for you." Catherine smiled as Tony walked off with Ryan, put on some jeans , shirt, a jacket, and walked outside where the same man who was watching her earlier was standing.

"Hey there." Catherine said smiling. Gil looked at her and was at a lost for words. He quickly snapped back to reality and smiled.

"Hi. I'm ugh ... Gil. Gil Grissom."

"Well Gil, I'm Catherine. Catherine Willows."

"Beautiful name..."

"Thank you..." A slow smile formed on Catherine's lips. She looked around and then at her friends back stage. "It's um... it's getting late..."

"Um. Would you like to go to dinner with me?"

"Thanks. I'd love to." Gil held out his arm and waited for Catherine to take it. She smiled as they walked out of the door. Gil drove to an expensive resturuant and parked. Catherine was stunned by all the beautiful lights and decorations. Gil went to open the door but she sat there.

"Catherine? You coming?"

"I can't go in there like this..." Catherine looked down at her clothes and frowned. Gil smirked, walked over to her side of the car, and opened the door.

"Catherine... you look fine." She smiled and got out of the car. No one was ever this nice to her. She began to question his motives. Did he really mean what he say? Or was he just like the rest? They were seated in a nice booth over looking the strip. Catherine stared out of the window and smiled as she saw the lights flash and blink infront of her eyes.

"Gil, this place is beautiful."

"Isn't it? Have you ever been here before?"

"Me? Oh no. No one's ever taken me out to a place this nice before..."

"I can't see why." Gil said softly. Catherine looked at him and smiled.

"So Mr. Grissom..."

"Please. Call me Gil."

"Okay Gil... tell me a little about yourself."

"Well, I work for the Las Vegas Crime Lab... I'm not married, if that's what you were thinking..." Catherine giggled.

"No. I can assure you, I wasn't thinking that..."

"I live a few minutes away from here actually, in my townhouse."

"Hmm. Must be a nice place."

"It is. It is. Very relaxing, but my job keeps me away from it."

"Your job? You said you work at the Las Vegas Crime Lab?" Gil nodded his head. "What do you do?"

"I'm a Crime Scene Investigator. Known to most as a 'CSI'." Catherine's face lit up with excitement and joy. Gil watched as she began to get excitted.

"Really? That's what I'm going to school for!"

"Seriously? Wow. That's great, Catherine."

"Oh. Call me Cath, Gil." Catherine said smiling.

"When you graduate... come stop by and I'll get you a job interview."

"Would you? Really?"

"Of course. I can't see why. You look like the CSI type. And we need more members on our team."

"Gil... really. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me!" Catherine just couldn't believe he was doing all of this for her. She smiled for the whole coversation. She could tell right away, he wasn't like the others. He was someone she could trust.

"So Cath... it's your turn. Tell me a little about YOURSELF." Catherine sighed and blew the bangs out of her eyes. She looked up at Gil and hoped he was ready to learn about the Catherine Willows that was sitting infront of him.

_TBC... how do you guys like it so far?_


	2. A Night With Gil

Catherine sighed and looked at the man infront of her. She liked him already but she was afraid that she would drive him away from the details of her life. 

"Well ... I use to live in Montana."

"That's kinda far away."

"Oh yeah." Catherine said shaking her head. "Well... I left when I was 16. It wasn't getting any better in Montana and my parents were just... not helping" Gil listened to Catherine talk about her life. He didn't get bored, but he was interested in how a girl like Catherine could make it in a big city by herself. He felt sorry for her and watched as she struggled to get the words across. "I um ... I needed a job. I needed a place to stay. And in Las Vegas ... those things are hard to come by. So I did the best I could. Got a job at the club and met Eddie..." Catherine watched the emotions play out on Gil's face as Eddie was mentioned.

"Eddie?"

"Oh. He's my ex. Don't worry yourself. He was... a bastard, in short terms. I got rid of him but for some reason, he thinks we're still together."

"Do ... do you need someone to talk to him or ... ?" Catherine giggled and shook her head.

"I don't think that's neccessary, but if things get worse... I'll think of you."

"If things get worse? You mean ... things between you two are bad already?"

"You could say that. Eddie just doesn't know when to quit, that's all. He just hangs around and hope I'll take him back..."

"Will you?"

"Of course not. He's put me through enough. I don't ever want to talk to him again!"

"Well ... where are you staying now?" Gil could already tell this was going to be one person he was going to care about. Even though they've only been knowning each other for an hour or so, he could tell she was going to be someone specail in his life.

"At my friends house. I've been there for about 6 months now. Things are kind of cramped there. She lives with her boyfriend and her daughter. So ... things get pretty hectic in the house..."

"You... you can't find a place of your own?"

"I try... but places are so expensive. They're asking for a months pay just to rent the place!" Gil chuckled and shook his head.

"That's Las Vegas..." Catherine nodded and took a sip of her drink. "Well ... if you want, you could always come and stay at my place. If you want, you know?" Catherine slowly smiled and looked into his eyes. _He wouldn't hurt me. He wouldn't hurt a fly._

"Gil... really. I'm too much trouble."

"Just consider it. If you ever get tired of living with your friend... think of me."

"Thank you, Gil." Their food came and they ate. Conversation for the two came easily. It wasn't like the uncofortable and boring dates Catherine went on, where conversation was hard to come by. They talked about everything. The weather, school, jobs, money, science, anything they could think of. They were practically best friends by the end of dinner. When dinner was over, it was late. Gil led Catherine to his car and let her get in first.

"So... where exactly does your friend live?"

"She lives by the supermarket. The road to the left of the parking lot."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why?" Catherine said giggling.

"That's the same street as my townhouse."

"You're kidding!"

"No. Really. I'd... I'll take you to it."

"Deal." Catherine said smiling. She settled herself back in the seat as Gil drove to his house. Pretty soon, Catherine was staring at a rather large townhouse. She looked over at Gil with a questioning face.

"Okay. You don't believe me? Here's the key. Go unlock the door." Gil said smirking. Catherine yanked the key out of his hands and walked over to his door. She unlocked the door and turned to face Gil as the door swung open. "Told ya it was mine..." Gil said playfully walking up to her and taking the key back.

"Um... Gil?"

"Yeah, Catherine?"

"I told you. Cath is fine with me."

"Yeah, CATH?" Gil said chuckling.

"Would you... would you mind if I stayed over tonight?"

"Of course not. Stay... by all means. Stay as long as you want."

"Gil. Just for tonight. Really. Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Of course I'm sure. But ... can I ask why tonight of all nights?" Gil said smirking.

"Well ... Eddie's car is parked in the driveway of Alison's house."

"Alison? I take it that's the friend you're living with?" Gil said shutting the door. Catherine jumped on his couch and looked out of his window.

"Yeah. He's been parking his car there for the last week and he stays there until I have to leave for work."

"You don't do anything about it?" Gil said turning on the kitchen light and taking off his jacket.

"Like I said... I try but he keeps coming back..."

"Well um... you must be pretty tired. So ... you're room is across from mine. The room on the right."

"Thanks..."

"You have extra clothes right?"

"Damnit! I knew there was something I had forgot..." Catherine looked back out of the window and sighed. "I could go walk over there and get me some clothes..."

"But... isn't... Eddie in the driveway?"

"Yeah... ya know, it's okay. I'll just sleep in this."

"Well I could lend you some clothes, it's not that big of a deal."

"Gil... really. You just met me. I don't think you would like to let me wear some of your clothes..."

"Why not?" Gil said smiling. Catherine threw up her hands and smiled.

"Okay. Okay. You win. But... I doubt I'll fit in them... Gil?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you mind if I get a shower? I feel ... a little..."

"Go ahead." Gil said smiling. Catherine slowly got up and walked over to where Gil was standing in the kitchen. He was leaned against the counter, looking out of the window at Eddie's car. Catherine hugged him and smiled.

"Thank you, Gil. For everything."

"No problem, Cath." She walked off to get her shower. Gil sighed. What did he get himself into! He was falling in love with someone he had JUST met. He didn't even know if she felt the same way about him. He dragged himself up stairs and got the clothes for Catherine. He knocked on the bathroom door and waited for Catherine to answer. "Cath? It's me... I'm just gonna toss those clothes in for you..."

"Okay!" Gil slightly opened the door and placed the pajama pants and dark shirt on the floor. His eyes drifted to the figure in the shower. Her body was outlined by her shadow. He bit his lip and slowly closed the door. He decided he needed a shower of his own, now.

_TBC ... :-)_


	3. A Night With Catherine

_Keep in mind Catherine, Gil, Eddie ... everyone's young in these chapters. Cause remeber. 'Back in Catherine's stripping days..' so they have to be at least... 25 or 26? 24 at the least. KAY. Just wanted to point that out. lol._

Catherine stood there in the shower and let the water pour down on her. She closed her eyes and leaned against the tiled wall. She thought that maybe things were changing. She liked Gil a lot, but he probably wasn't interested in a stripper. She thought that the only reason he could've possibly let her stay was because he felt sorry for her. She sighed and turned off the water.

Gil was standing there infront of the mirror. He had just gotten out of the shower and was drying his hair with a towel. He had on his pajama pants and no shirt. He thought that Catherine would still be in the shower so he would have time to run to his room and find a shirt. He threw the towel over his shoulder and turned off the lights.

Catherine had just finished putting on the shirt Gil had got for her. It was too big, like she said, but she kept the shirt on. The pants looked hilarious on her, so she just decided the shirt was long enough for her to sleep in. It stopped at her mid thigh and was a dark blue with FORENSICS written on the back in bold, white letters. Catherine giggled as she turned around and saw the words in the mirror. She dryed her hair with the towel, threw it in his hamper, and turned off the lights.

Gil was walking down the hall when he looked down at his pajama pants. They were dragging on the floor and sagging on his hips. He smirked at the image. Catherine was walking out of the bathroom when she ran into Gil. Catherine almost lost her balance and leaned forward. Gil reached out with both arms and wrapped them around her waist before she could fall. He brought her back up to him and smiled at her clothes. She smiled at him and noticed he didn't have a shirt on. She focused on his eyes but it was getting difficult for her.

"I guess I need to watch where I'm going, huh?"

"Oh no my dear, I'm the one who ran into YOU."

"I um ... I like this shirt." Catherine said smiling. Gil's arms were still wrapped around her waist. Neither one noticed how close they were standing.

"I thought you would." He brought her closer and she smiled.

"Gil?"

"Hmm?"

"What are we doing?" Catherine slowly rested her arms on his shoulders and smiled. They slowly rocked back and forth.

"I thought I would give you a goodnight kiss."

"Hmm. Really?"

"Well ... yeah." He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. The height difference made the sight adorable if you were there to witness. She put both of her hands on the sides of his face.

"Look at me." She whispered softly and smiled. He looked at her and lost himself. She stood on her toes and softly kissed him on the lips. His arms pulled her closer. She smiled and pulled away. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Hmm?" Gil said as he tried to concentrate. Not only did he have a beautiful woman in his arms, he was kissing her. He never got what he want. But tonight, tonight was different.

"Are you sure. About this?"

"Catherine... I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life."

"Hmm. Gil?"

"Huh?"

"Not... not tonight. It would make me feel... like a slut. Tomorrow. Okay?"

"If that's what you want... but Catherine... don't ever think that again. You're beautiful, smart, and you're NOT a slut." Catherine smiled. Gil wasn't like the others. He didn't force her to do anything she didn't want to do. Instead, he grabbed her hand and led her to his bedroom. He opened the door and led Catherine in. She stopped dead in her tracks. The room was beautiful. The window was open with the curtains blowing. The bed and sheets were light colored. The walls were painted a beautiful color and everything was right in place. He came up behind her and whispered in her ear. "What side of the bed do you want?"

"Gil? I could go in that other..."

"Oh no you don't. You're coming with me." Gil bent down and picked Catherine up. He threw her over his shoulders. She giggled and screamed.

"Gil Grissom! Put me down this instant!"

"Alrighty. If you say so..." He dropped her on the bed and smiled as she crawled to the left side. She grabbed one of the pillows behind her and snuggled up to it. She looked outside the window and stared at the sky. He slowly crawled on the bed and watched her. She turned her head and smiled as she saw how close he was. He propped himself up on the head board and grabbed her arm softly. He pulled her onto his chest and smiled as she snuggled up to him.

"Hmm. No one I've been with has ever done this..."

"Well they must of not cared about you as much as I do..." Catherine giggled. She turned around and faced him.

"Do you have to work tomorrow?"

"Nope. But I am on call, though."

"Call?"

"If a case comes in, I have to take it..."

"Oh. I knew that." Catherine said smiling into Gil's chest.

"Well what about you? Don't you have work tomorrow?"

"Are you kidding! Tomorrow's Saturday!"

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Most normal people are off on the weekends." Gil said bringing his hand to his forehead and shaking his head.

"You are normal. You're better than normal. You're unique."

"Catherine... I'm far from normal. I'm far from unique, too. I'm more..."

"Gil Grissom. Don't you dare say 'weird'."

"I'm more... weird!" Gil said smirking. Catherine rolled over and pinned him to the matress.

"Gil... you're not weird. You're just... extremely intrested in what you do. That's all..."

"Says the one who pins her boyfriend to a matress!"

"Oh. So I'm you're girlfriend now, huh?"

"Oh. Well ... I mean..."

"No. It's cute. I'm you're girlfriend. I'm Gil Grissom's girlfriend. You're MY boyfriend. You are property of Catherine Willows." Catherine said giggling.

"Cath... you feelin' okay?"

"Couldn't be better. Why you ask?"

"Babe... I think you need sleep."

"Well wait. I wanted to ask you something..." Gil looked at her and nodded. She sat on his stomach and moved the hair out of her eyes. "My friend... she's having this pool party tomorrow. And well... she's been planning it for a long time and I promised her I would go... but sense I'll be with you, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to..."

"I'd love to..."

"I didn't even ask the question!" Catherine said with a big smile.

"You didn't need to... I knew where it was going..."

"You... you ARE unique." Catherine said climbing off of him and snuggling up to his side. He wrapped and arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"If I'm unique... then what are you?"

"Very sleeply..." Gil chucked and pulled her closer. "Goodnight, Cath."

"Goodnight, oh so wonderful boyfriend of mine." Catherine said giggling before snuggling up to his side again.

Eddie waited outside the driveway of Alison's house for the 6th time this week. It was almost 1 AM and Catherine still wasn't back from work. Alison was pulling into her driveway and sighed as she saw Eddie was parked in her driveway. She got out of her car and slammed the door. She stuck her head through his opened window.

"Eddie... go home."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know, Eddie! Damnit! I'm not her mother!" Eddie got out of his car and slammed the door.

"I've been here almost all week and she's been ignoring me!"

"Well I guess so! She caught you sleeping with someone else! That would sure nip me in the ass, Ed!"

"She's going to take me back. I know it, Alison! You wait and see!"

"Sure Eddie... sure." Alison was walking to the house when Eddie ran up to her, grabbed her by her wrists, and pinned her to the garage door. Alison's boyfriend, Brent, ran outside.

"Eddie! Damnit! Let her go!" Brent said walking towards Alison and Eddie. Eddie looked back and sighed. He let Alison go but blocked her way from Brent.

"When you see her... tell her I'm waiting..." Eddie said walking back to his car and speeding off. Alison's daughter, Lynn, ran out and pushed Brent out of the way.

"Mommy!"

"Hey baby..."

"Mommy... why was Mr. Eddie in our driveway again?"

"Cause Ms. Catherine won't take him back, baby. That's all... Ms. Catherine is just too good for him, Lynnie."

"Ms. Catherine? Ms. Catherine's nice, Mommy. Where is she, anyways?" Alison giggled and picked up her daughter.

"I don't know, baby. I don't know..."

"Is she coming to your party tomorrow, Mom?"

"Maybe. Now... get yourself back in that bed, kiddo." Lynn jumped out of her mother's arms and ran back to her room. Tomorrow ... was going to be a long day.

_TBC:-)_


	4. Former Classmates?

_Okay. I have and idea to make the ending interesting. Let's pretend Sara and Nick are the same age as Gil and Cath. Okay? Okay! That's gonna **really** get you grillows fansgoing. lmao._

Catherine woke up. She looked over at the clock on the side of Gil's bed and smiled. It was 9:24. The latest Catherine had ever slept. Living in a house with Alison and her daughter meant waking up early and going to bed late. Her back was pressed tightly against Gil's chest. She jumped as she felt his hand travel from her stomach to her thigh.

"Good morning..." Catherine said smirking.

"Hmm. What time is it?"

"It's 9:24. What? Did I wake up too early for you?"

"No. You woke up too late." Gil said sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Well... what time do you wake up on your days off?"

"About 6."

"Whoa! Gil... if you're going to be my boyfriend... you gotta learn to sleep in late." Gil reached in the back of him and grabbed a pillow. He lightly threw it at Catherine and hit her in the head.

"YOU can go back to sleep... I'm going make breakfast."

"Oh! I'm coming! I wanna help!" Catherine said jumping out of the bed and running to the door before Gil could even put on his robe. "Wait. You cook in a robe?"

"Ugh..."

"Oh God. Take it off!" Catherine said loudly and walking towards him slowly. Gil laughed and shook his head.

"I don't parade around the house half naked, Cath."

"Well look at me!" Catherine said pointing to her shirt.

"...Good point." Gil tugged his robe off and chased Catherine down the stairs. She smiled and ran to the window. She sighed as she saw Eddie's car was still in Alison's driveway.

"Hey! Gil?"

"Yeah?" Catherine walked in the kitchen to find him digging in his fridge for something to cook. She jumped up on his counter and moved her feet back and forth.

"Can we go shopping?"

"Shopping?" Gil said with a questioning look.

"Yeah. Shopping. I need a new swim suit. That party's today. I hope you didn't forget..."

"No. I didn't forget..."

"Well... You're still coming, aren't you?"

"Of course... but..."

"But what?" Catherine said with a sad voice. She pouted her lips and gave him wide eyes. He stopped what he was doing, kissed her, and started cooking again.

"I'm going with you. No matter what."

"Yay! Thank you, Gil."

"But Cath... I'm on call..."

"Yeah. Yeah. I know. So when are we leaving?"

"Whenever you want..."

Lynn and Brent looked out of the window to see Eddie had pulled in their driveway again. Lynn turned to Brent and sighed.

"When is Mr. Eddie going to leave? If Ms. Catherine sees him in our driveway, she might not want to come to the party."

"Well Lynn... if Ms. Catherine doesn't come, she doesn't come. But she promised your mom and I that she would. So let's hope she makes it."

"Can't we get him to leave?" Brent heard Alison in the kitchen and got off of the couch.

"Ali?"

"Yeah, Brent?"

"Ed's in the driveway again..."

"Son of a bitch! When will he ever learn?"

"Give me the phone..."

"What are you doing?"

"Calling the police..." Alison handed him the phone and walked outside. Eddie's head suddenly turned as he watched Alison, in a red bikini, walk out and stand infront of his car.

"Eddie! Go home!"

"Not until Catherine comes back!"

"When will you learn! She's not COMING back!"

"What?"

"She moved." Alison lied. She knew she would regret it if Eddie found out, but right now, she wanted him off her property and away from her family.

"She... moved?"

"Yeah. She moved. I don't know where, either."

"You lieing bitch!" Alison held her breath. "You know damn well where she is!"

"Eddie... go home!"

"Where is she? Tell me where she is and I'll go home..."

"She went back to Montana, Eddie. She's gone. Forget about her!" Eddie started up his car and drove off to pack his bags. Alison walked back inside the house. "Call off the cops. He's gone."

"How?"

"I told him she moved back to Montana..."

"Ali..."

"I know! I know. Let's just hope he doesn't find out..."

"Cath! Come on... I don't wanna go in there!" Gil pulled his arm back as Catherine dragged him inside the mall.

"Stop being such a baby! We're in ... we're out. It's that simple."

"To you maybe..."

"It's just the mall!"

"Okay! I'll go! But I'm not going to like it!"

"Okay Gil. Sure." Gil caught up with Catherine as she walked through the crowds of people to get to the store that had her perfect swim suit. He grabbed her hand as they got closer to the store. "Hey... Gil. Help me choose one."

"Just... just find one you like and let's go."

"Oh come on. Look. I'll buy one that's your favorite color. What's your favorite color?"

"I have too many favorite colors... now let's go."

"Oh come on!"

"Okay. Brown." Catherine looked around and found a brown swim suit. She held it up and turned it to where she saw the back. It had butterflies on the top and bottom piece of the swim suit.

"Gil. You like this one?" Gil stopped and looked back at Catherine.

"I love it. Now let's buy it and get out of ..."

"I gotta try it on first. Come on..."

"But..." She grabbed his hand and ran to the dressing room.

"Okay. You wait here... and I'll be quick. I promise." He stood outside of her dressing room and waited for her to come out. He looked down at his watch when he heard the door open. He looked up and his jaw dropped. She was beautiful. It didn't matter what she had on, to Gil... she was the most beautiful thing. She smiled and waved her hand. "I take it you like it?"

"I... I love it."

"Good... Now. We've gotta find you one, too."

"Cath... no. I refuse."

"Well it's a POOL party. People get in the POOL because that's where the PARTY is." Catherine paid for her suit and went look at some other suits for Gil.

"I've got a swim suit at my house. Now lets get out of here before..."

"GIL!" A lady holding a few shopping bags ran over to Gil and smiled at him. "Gil! God! It's been so long!" Catherine was looking at some clothes until she heard Gil's name come out of another woman's mouth. She walked up besides Gil and smiled at the lady across from her.

"Oh. Um... Sara, this is Catherine. Catherine Willows, my girlfriend." Sara's face dropped. She forced a smile and shook Catherine's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Sara." Catherine said smirking.

"Um... nice to meet you too, Catherine." Sara looked back and started backing up. "Well ugh... I have to go. Nice seeing you Gil, and nice meeting you, Catherine!"

"Bye Sara!" Catherine waved and Gil nodded his head. Catherine waited until Sara was gone to turn to Gil and give him a mean glare. "Who was that?"

"Catherine! I swear. That's a former classmate of mine. I wanted to leave because..."

"Oh my God. You should've seen your face. You looked so horrified!" Catherine said dropping her swim suit and laughing in the process. Gil sighed and laughed at himself. He helped Catherine off of the ground and walked out of the store.

_Hehe tbc..._


	5. Talking Never Helps

"Gil? Could I call Alison and let her know I'm coming to her party?" 

"Cath... you don't need to ask to use the phone." Gil said smiling. She picked up the phone and dialed Alison's number. Lynn answered the phone. Catherine smiled at hearing the young girl's voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lynn!"

"Ms. Catherine!"

"Hey, sweetheart. How are you?"

"I'm good. What about you? Oh! Are you coming to Mommy's party?"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world. Now... can I please talk to your Mom?"

"Sure! Hang on!" Catherine waited a few minutes until Alison came on the phone.

"Catherine?"

"Hey!"

"Cath... where are you?"

"Gil's house..."

"Gil?"

"Oh. New boyfriend. He's coming with me to your party today."

"Oh. Cath... Eddie's been... hanging around the house and he wants to know where you've gone."

"He's not there is he?"

"No. I told him you moved..."

"Thank you! Alison... really I can't..."

"... back to Montana."

"Ali! He's gonna call! He's going to call Nancy and ask if I'm there!"

"Relax! I told him you left yesterday." Catherine sighed and moved the hair out of her eyes. She talked to Alison for a few more minutes until people started showing up at Alison's house. Catherine looked out of the window to find a lot of people already there.

"Cath! You ready..."

"Um... yeah. Let me go put on my swim suit and we can go..." Catherine turned around and stopped. She smiled and slowly walked passed him. Minutes later, they were in Alison's house.

"Ms. Catherine! Ms. Catherine!" Lynn came running from outside and jumped on Catherine. Catherine smiled and held Lynn in her arms. "Ms. Catherine! I missed you so much! Where have you been?"

"I found a place of my own now. A very nice place."

"So... you won't be living with us anymore?" Lynn said with a sad pout.

"No. But... I'll come visit anytime you want. How's that kiddo?"

"It's great! Come on! Let's go outside!" Lynn jumped out of Catherine's arms and dragged her outside. Gil followed them and smiled as Lynn talked non stop about the things that happened sense Catherine's been away. Lynn looked over at Gil and smiled. "Who's that?"

"Oh. That's Gil. That's my boyfriend."

"Whoa! Ms. Catherine! You got a new boyfriend!"

"Ugh... yeah, Lynnie. He's real nice." Before they knew it, Lynn and Catherine were both underwater. Gil popped up behind them and smiled innocently. "And did I mention really strong?" Lynn laughed and swam to the shallow end of the pool. Catherine swam to the edge of the deep end and pressed her back against the wall. Alison ran outside.

"Where's Catherine!"

"She's ugh... about to be busy, why?" Gil said calling out and smirked at Catheirne.

"Eddie's pulling into the driveway!" Gil quickly swam towards Catherine and covered her with his body. Alison moved to the side as Eddie stormed through the doors.

"Where is she! She's not in Montana!"

"I don't know! That's where I thought she was going!"

"You lieing little..." Eddie went to hit Alison, but Lynn screamed and just in time when Brent ran out. He caught Eddie and threw him against the side of the house.

"Eddie! What the hell has gotten into you! Don't you realize she doesn't WANT you!" Brent said leading Alison and Lynn back in the house. Brent stood there and stared at Eddie. Eddie looked away and noticed two people at the end of the pool.

Catherine closed her eyes and hid her face from Eddie. "Gil... he can see me."

"No he can't. And that's Eddie?"

"Yeah. Bastard, huh?"

"You can say that agian..."

"Yeah. Bastard, huh?" Gil laughed. Eddie started walking to the end of the pool when he noticed one of them had strawberry blonde hair. Catherine held her breath and hid her face in Gil's chest. "Gil..."

"Shhh..." Gil looked up once Eddie was right above them and smirked. "Hey man..."

"Hey. You mind me asking who you with?"

"Ugh... of course not. This is ugh... my wife."

"And what's your wife's name?"

"Her name is..."

"No. I want her to say it." Gil tightened his grasp on Catherine and whispered in her ear.

"Think of a name..." She nodded her head and quickly thought.

"My name is ugh... Emily." Catherine said in an accent no one knew she could speak. Gil raised his eye brows and smirked.

"Where are you from... Emily?"

"Um... Flordia. Why do you ask?"

"Nevermind... thought you were someone else..." Eddie walked back and bumped into Brent on the way out. Once they heard his car door slam, Gil grabbed Catherine's hands and swam away from the edge of the pool. She was so nervous, she could barely swim for herself. Gil picked her up and held her in his arms. He sat down on the swim steps and rocked her back and forth.

"Hey guys... I'm sorry..." Brent said sitting down on one of the chairs. Gil looked back and gave Brent a sad smile.

"Don't worry about it..." Gil's cell phone starting going off and making noises. "Hey... ugh..."

"Brent. Brent Lewis."

"Gil. Gil Grissom." Brent noticed Gil's cell phone was going off so he tossed it to Gil. Gil sighed as he read the message on the screen.

"Wha... what's wrong?" Catherine said softly.

"A case came in..."

"So you have to go?"

"Yeah. But... You're coming with me..."

"Really? I can go?" Catherine said smiling weakly. He shook his head yes and got out of the pool with her still in his arms. He softly placed her on the ground. He grabbed her hand and turned towards Brent.

"Um... We're gonna have to go. But... thank you guys for having us..."

"No problem..." Brent got up and led them inside. Lynn and Alison were taking with friends and family. Catherine hugged Lynn and Alison.

"Me and Gil are gonna go... we have to go take care of some business..." Catherine said smiling. They said goodbye, went back to Gil's house, and got dressed. In a matter of minutes, Catherine was walking the halls of the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Nick walked up to them and smiled at Catherine.

"Well Grissom... who's your new lady friend?"

"This is Catherine. Catherine, this is Nick." Catherine shook hands with Nick and smiled.

"Hi Nick..."

"Welcome to our... crime lab, Catherine."

"Oh. Call me Cath..." Nick nodded his head and handed Gil a bunch of papers.

"Oh. Have you seen Sara... she was supose to be in..." Sara walked through the doors with papers in one hand and a coffee in another. She stopped at the sight of Catherine and got herself together. She flashed smiles as them and walked to her office. Gil lead Catherine to his office after he talked with Nick for a few minutes. She sat on his couch and smiled.

"Nice office..."

"Thank you..."

"So... you work with her..."

"Catherine. It's nothing like that."

"I didn't say anything about it. I just said you work with her."

"Yes. I work with her and it's very professional."

"Do... you have a thing for her?"

"Catherine! God, no. She's like my little sister. I could never..."

"Good... because I could never give you up." Catherine said getting up and kissing him softly on the lips. Sara had walked in the door and stopped. She went to walk out but Gil noticed she was in the room.

"Sara. Do you have any new information on the case?"

"I um... no. Sorry. I'll go... see what Nick has." She quickly walked out of the door and back to her office. Catherine giggled and turned to leave, too. Gil got up and turned her around.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh... I don't know. Walk around? Get familiar with the place... I have a feeling I'll be hanging around here a lot..." Catherine said smiling. She turned around and walked out of the room before Gil could say anything.

Sara was sitting in the break room, going over cases and talking with Nick. Sara looked up from her paper work and saw Catherine was walking around the place.

"That's.."

"Gil's new girlfriend. I know, Sara. You've only told me so many times..."

"Well... I'm happy for him. Really. She's a very sweet girl..."

"Are you really happy? Or are you just saying that because everyone around here knows you had a thing for him..."

"Well... I mean, I didn't ask for..."

"Sara... Whatever you have going to Gil... it better end. And soon. I've never seen him so worked up over one chick..."

"I know..." Sara looked down and held back the tears. "I think... I think I should go talk to her. Straighten things out, ya know?"

"Sara... I don't think..."

"Oh come on. What could it hurt?" Sara said smirking.

_Mauhaha. TBC. Thanks for all your reviews. You guys know how to make a girl happy. lol (:_


	6. If You're Gone

Catherine was walking around, asking people questions. She was very interested in the place. She decided that maybe she should really ask Gil for a job offer if she ever graduated. Sara had found her. She was just about to walk into Gil's office when Sara walked up to her. 

"Catherine?"

"Yeah, Sara?"

"I wanted to talk to you..."

"Oh. Okay..."

"... about Gil."

"Oh. What... what about Gil?"

"I just wanted to let you know, that... nothing's going on between us..."

"Well... why would I think that?"

"Because it seems every time I come around you two, you always seem to get uncomfortable."

"Answer this... did you two ever go out? Once? Just once? As a date, not a breakfast or a dinner. Has Gil ever called it a date?"

"No..."

"Good." Catherine turned around and walked in Gil's office, leaving Sara standing alone in the hallway. Gil looked up from his work and smiled. Catherine sat across from him and stared at him.

"Do you want her?"

"What?"

"You know who. Do you like her?"

"Catherine... I don't know who you're talking about..."

"Look at me and tell me you don't have a thing for her..." Gil suddenly realized who she was talking about and looked away. Catherine shook her head and held back the tears. She got up and left. Gil looked back up and she was gone. He ran in the hall, but Catherine was no where to be seen. Catherine walked infront of the breakroom on her way to the door. Sara got up and leaned against the doorframe.

"Hey Cath... what's wrong? He showed you his bugs, huh?" Catherine turned around and walked up to Sara.

"You want him? You can have him..."

"What?"

"You know what. You knew this whole time. You know, you probably don't even feel sorry for me, but... that's just you. So... he's all yours..." Catherine ran out of the lab. By the time Gil had ran past Sara, and out into the parking lot, she was gone.

Later that night, Gil sighed as he realized Catherine was there. He couldn't believe he didn't answer her. He shouldn't of even had to think about what she asked him. He should've been able to tell her up straight. He could never love Sara. As a friend, yes. As a girlfriend, no.

Catherine passed her friends backstage and weakly smiled at all of them. They knew something was wrong, but they couldn't figure out what. She sat in her chair and looked in the mirror. All the make up she had on that day was messed up and running down her face. If she couldn't be with Gil, the only other home she had was her job. She walked out on stage and stopped suddenly as she saw Gil sitting in the same chair as he sat when they first saw each other. She smiled and quickly did her dance. She practically ran backstage and sat in her chair. She was taking off all the make up when she felt two arms wrap around her stomach.

"I'm sorry..."

"Huh?" Catherine turned around and came face to face with the man she loved.

"The reason I didn't answer you right away was because I was thinking of how much I care about you and only you. I would never do anything to hurt you and I..." Catherine got up from her chair and pushed Gil against the wall closest to her chair. He smirked and played along. "I guess I should say sorry more often, huh?" Catherine giggled through her tears and kissed him. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched. No one could get rid of the smiles that were forming on their faces.

"Catherine..." Gil broke away and pointed behind her. Her eyes grew wide as she watched Eddie push and shove his way through crowds of people to get to Catherine's dressing room. She went back to kissing Gil and didn't stop until Eddie had walked past them. "We better get out of here..." Gil took Catherine's hand and ran for the door. Eddie was just coming out of Catherine's dressing room when he saw a familiar blonde run out of the door. They ran to Gil's car and stopped. She pushed him against his door and hugged him.

"What was that for?"

"Because..."

"Just because?" She smiled and kissed him.

"Get us out of here..." He nodded his head and they drove back to his place. "I've missed this place so much. Sad thing, I've only been away from it for a few hours..." Gil smiled and walked in the kitchen.

"You hungry?"

"Starving..."

"Good. I'll cook us something..." Catherine walked around and spotted his radio. She smiled and walked over to it.

I think I've already lost you  
I think you're already gone  
I think I'm finally scared now  
You think I'm weak - but I think you're wrong  
I think you're already leaving  
Feels like your hand is on the door  
I thought this place was an empire  
But now I'm relaxed - I can't be sure

Gil walked out of the kitchen and smiled as he heard the song. He walked up behind Catherine and whispered in her ear. "Wanna dance?" She turned around and smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask..." He led her away from the radio and stood in the middle of the living room. She rested her head on his chest and slowly moved to the music.

I think you're so mean - I think we should try  
I think I could need - this in my life  
I think I'm just scared - I think too much  
I know this is wrong it's a problem I'm dealing

"Hmm... I've always loved this song..." Catherine said softly. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer.

"Well it's OUR song now..."

If you're gone - maybe it's time to go home  
There's an awful lot of breathing room  
But I can hardly move  
If you're gone - baby you need to come home  
Cuz there's a little bit of something me  
In everything in you

"I didn't get a chance to say thanks..."

"For what?"

"For covering me back at Alison's place..."

I bet you're hard to get over  
I bet the room just won't shine  
I bet my hands I can stay here  
I bet you need - more than you mind

"You don't need to say anything... I did it because I care..."

"But you didn't have to do it..."

"But I did..."

I think you're so mean - I think we should try  
I think I could need - this in my life  
I think I'm just scared - that I know too much  
I can't relate and that's a problem I'm feeling

"Cath?"

"Hmm?"

"I gotta tell you something..."

"You know you can tell me anything..." He smiled and kissed her softly. She giggled into the kiss when she felt his hands travel further down her back.

_If you're gone - maybe it's time to go home  
There's an awful lot of breathing room  
But I can hardly move  
If you're gone - baby you need to come home  
Cuz there's a little bit of something me  
In everything in you_

"I love you... I really do, Catherine. I love you." Catherine smiled through her tears, which seemed to be happening a lot that night, and kiss him again. He backed up, with Catherine still in his embrace, and started walking towards his room. She shut the door once they were both in the room, and the next thing she knew, Gil pinned her to the door.

"Gil... I've gotta tell you something too..." He kissed her cheek and smiled.

"Well say it..."

"Not until you tell me again..."

"I love you." She smiled and leaned her head against the door.

"I love you, too." He went to kiss her, but she pushed him back on the bed.

"What are you doing?" He said with a smirk. She walked over and sat on top of him.

"Says the one who pinned his girlfriend to his bedroom door." Catherine said giggling.

_Hehe! TBC! Oh. The song is, If You're Gone by Matchbox 20. MUAHA. (: Thanks for the reviews, you guys! I can't believe you're actually reading it. LOL (: Thanks!_


	7. Please Don't Go

Catherine shifted in her sleep and opened her eyes. She smiled at the sight infront of her. She was in the arms of the man she loved most. She snuggled up to him just when his cell phone rang. He suddenly woke up and reached over to answer it. 

"Hello?" Catherine could hear Nick on the other end. He was talking loud and fast. Gil suddenly sat up, bringing Catherine with him. "Okay... I'll be there in a few minutes..." He shut his phone and threw it on the bed. Catherine turned to him with a worried look and hugged him.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Sara..."

"What about..."

"She's missing."

"What?" Gil was already out of the bed and getting dressed. Catherine sat in bed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"You can either come with me... or stay here. Your choice..."

"I'll go if you want me to but..."

"Well I have to leave now..."

"Oh. I have... I have work anyways. You just go ahead..."

"Alright. Thank you, Cath." He quickly walked over to the bed and kissed her on the lips. "I love you... so much." He whispered in her ear before he was out the door. Catherine listened to the door slam and his car start up before she fell back on to the bed. She sighed and looked out of the window. It was about 7 AM and it was still dark outside. Rain drops started falling on the glass and the sound of thunder made her jump. She slowly got out of bed and made her way downstairs.

Gil walked through the doors and Nick suddenly greeted him.

"Where is she?" Gil said looking around.

"I ... I don't know, Gil. But... the crime lab in Miami called, they said they have some hits and maybe a few ideas on who could've taken her..."

"Get me a plane ticket to Miami then..."

"Gil... what about..."

"Do it..." Gil took out his cell phone and dialed his phone number. Catherine was just walking in the kitchen when the phone rang. She slowly walked over to it and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Catherine?"

"Yeah. Gil. What's wrong?"

"Cath... I'm coming back home..."

"But..." Gil hung up the phone and was already out of the building. He got in his car and drove back to this townhouse as fast as he could. He didn't even bother to knock... he opened the door and ran in the kitchen to find Catherine sitting down at the table, drinking a cup of coffee. He ran up to her and grabbed her. "What the..."

"I have to leave..."

"Gil... really. You just left work. You want to go back? And it's pouring outside!"

"Leave Las Vegas..."

"What?" Catherine couldn't manage to hold in any tears. "But... why? Is it because of me? I mean... what did I do..."

"No. NO! I would never leave you, you understand me? This has nothing to do with you. The crime lab in Miami think they might have a lead on a case that could be related to Sara's disapperance..."

"Oh..." The tears were flowing down Catherine's cheeks. Her eyes were red and she couldn't seem to catch her breath. "When... when will you be back? When... are you leaving... I can't... why can't I go!"

"Baby..."

"No... no. Just... just go."

"I love you, Catherine. I love you so much..."

"Then why do you have to go?"

"Because... she's..."

"She's what, Gil? She's more important than me?"

"No! Catherine! That's not it at ALL! You know that! You know I love you more than anything else in this entire world!"

"Then why does it feel like it's the other way around!"

"What?"

"You say that, but do you really mean it?" Gil pulled her into a long hug. When she broke away, she looke down at the floor. He picked up her head and kissed her softly on the lips. She started crying harder and wrapped her arms around his neck. He broke away after a few minutes and rested his head on the top of hers.

"I do mean it... and I'm sorry... I love you. I really, really do."

"I know... I know. I love you, too. More than anything..." He broke away and walked to his room. He threw his suitcase on the bed and started throwing clothes in. Catherine sat on the other side of the bed and watched him. "When... when are you coming back?" Catherine said wiping the tears from her face.

"I... I don't know. A month? A year?"

"What? A year!"

"Catherine..."

"Gil... I can't wait a year! I can't even wait a day!"

"I'm... I'm sorry!" Catherine turned her back to him and watched the rain hit the window. She listened to him zip up his suitcase and watched as he walked over to her and kneeled infront of her. "Catherine... look at me." She slowly turned her head and looked him straight in the eyes. He took her hands in his and kissed them. "I love you. Do you understand that?" She nodded her head and felt the tears come again. "I don't care how long I'm in Miami, I'm still going to love you. No matter what... I know it seems like a long time, but trust me. I have no idea when I'm coming back. It could be next month... it could be next year." Catherine looked away and he turned her head back towards him. "I want you to know... no matter what happens there, I'm going to come back. I promise." Catherine got up and walked out of the door. She made her way downstairs and grabbed her coat. She walked outside and got in the car. Saying goodbye was the hardest part, so she wanted to get it over with and quick.

Gil picked up his bag and ran to the car. He covered his head with his jacket and hopped in the car. He looked over at Catherine. She was soaking wet from the rain and shivering from being so cold. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. He took off for the airport. He parked the car and got out. Catherine opened the door and wrapped the jacket tightly around her. He grabbed his bag out of the trunk and walked up to Catherine. She went to take off the jacket but he wrapped his arms around her instead of helping her take it off.

"Keep it. It's so you'll know I'm coming back." She nodded. It was raining hard. He couldn't tell if she was crying or if the rain was making it look that way. Once he heard her whimper he took her into his arms again and kissed her. She held on to him as she cried.

"I love you, Gil... so much."

"I love you too, Catherine. With everything I've got. I promise... I'm coming back." He grabbed her hands when he was about to walk away. She slowly let him go and watched as he ran off inside the airport. She leaned against the car and watched him disappear into crowd of people.

Gil sighed as he walked into the airport. He suddenly regretted not taking Catherine with him. He got a ticket, waited for his plane to be called, and finally boarded the plane. He sat there and looked out of the window. He could still see Catherine leaned against the car. She had his jacket tightly wrapped around her. She was soaking wet. Her hair was wet and flying in the wind, her clothes were wet, and her shoes were flooded with water. He placed his hand on the window as the plane took off and looked back until he couldn't see the car aymore.

Once Catherine lost track of the airplane she got back in the car. Once she got back to Gil's house, she pasted it up and made her way to Alison's. She didn't want to be in the house. She pulled up into the driveway, got out, and walked up to the door. She knocked and waited for someone to answer. Alison opened the door and was tieing her robe when she saw Catherine in the doorway.

"Oh, honey... what... what happened?" She grabbed Catherine's arm and led her inside.

"He... he's gone."

"What? Who's gone?"

"Gil... he left."

"Why? Where?"

"He... he went to Miami. He... he went help find one of his missing CSIs." Catherine said rolling her eyes. She fell back onto the couch and cried. Lynn slowly walked out of her room and ran once she saw Catherine.

"Ms. Catherine? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, sweetie. Just... just had a little emergency..."

"Is everyone alright!"

"I hope so..." Catherine said holding back the tears as Lynn joined her on the couch and hugged her.

_Aww. TBC. / HAHA. I'm suppose to be punished from the computer because I made 3 Ds and 3 Fs on my report card... but... I still manage to update my stories. ROFL. Thanks for the reviews you guys:) Oh... and if they have some mis-spelled words, which I'm pretty sure they do, then I'm sorry. I didn't have time to look over it for corrections. LOL_


	8. Mistakes and Accidents

Catherine laid in her old bedroom in Alison's house and watched the rain pour. Lynn would stand in the doorway and watch as Catherine jumped everytime thunder hit. Alison usually led Lynn downstairs and softly closed Catherine's door. The tears fell on her pillow as she looked from the window to the phone on the side of her bed. 

Gil was looking out of the window when the pilot came on the intercom and announced they were going to be landing in an hour. The weather in Flordia wasn't any better than in Las Vegas. He looked down and noticed something on his jacket. He picked up a strand of hair and immediately thought of Catherine. He sighed and looked back out of the window.

"Come on, hon. You gotta get up. You've got to do something today..." Alison and Lynn were kneeled by Catherine's bed, encouraging Catherine to get out of bed and do something. All she ever did was lay in bed, look out of the window, and cry. Catherine shook her head and wipped her tears.

"I can't... I can't do anything without him..."

"Yes you can, Cath! You did things when you didn't know him..."

"Exactly. I didn't know him..." Brent ran into Catherine's room and stopped at the sight of Alison, Lynn, and Catherine.

"Catherine? You said Gil went to Miami?"

"Y... yes." Alison gave Brent a strange look and got up.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"You guys might wanna come see this..." Catherine suddenly pushed herself up and followed Brent downstairs. The TV was on and suddenly, a news report came on.

"We have just gotten news... a plane making it's way to Miami, Florida has crashed just 30 minutes outside of Miami. Information on the passengars and pilots have not been confirmed. The condition of the plane hasn't been released, but we will keep you updated on the..." Brent turned the volume of the TV lower and turned to see Catherine's reaction. Her tears increased and her breathing became difficult.

"Catherine... Catherine!" Alison tried to get words out of Catherine, but all she would do was stare at the TV. Lynn sat on the couch against the window and watched as her mother and Brent tried to get Catherine to speak.

"He's dead, isn't he?" Catherine said softly. Brent shrugged his shoulders and Alison just hugged Catherine.

Gil was walking off of the ramp and inside the Miami airport when he saw groups of people surrounding TVs. He picked up his bags and walked over to one to see what was so important. He listened to the story the news reporter gave and sighed as he realized it could've been him on that same flight. It could've been him that was dead at this exact moment.

Brent turned the volume on the TV louder when the news came back on.

"We have just received a list of people who... did not survive from Flight 254, headed for Miami, Flordia..." Catherine gripped the chair tighter as the reported read the names off of the list. "Diane Wilson, Ryan Smith, Amanda Lapier, Kyle Foreman, Danny Reighn, Rachel Ebinese, Natalie Portman, and..." Catherine was on the edge of her seat as she waited for the last person's name to be called. The house was quiet and no one moved. Lynn had her head on her hands, Alison was still kneeling by Catherine, and Brent stood still on the side of the TV. "and... Gina Green." Catherine's whole body shook. She placed her hand over her heart and her other hand moved her bangs out of her eyes.

The phone rang. Everyone jumped. Brent walked over, answered the phone, and slowly handed it to Catherine.

"Catherine?"

"GIL!"

"Cath..."

"Gil... where are you? Are you okay? Oh my God! You're not... you're not dead? But..."

"Sweetheart... calm down. I'm fine. I'm in Miami. Nothing happened. And no... I'm... not dead."

"But..."

"Las Vegas had more than one flight headed for Miami. My luck, I didn't get on the plane that crashed..."

"Gil..." Catherine couldn't finish her sentence. She could barely talk at all. This was really something she would never forget. She finally calmed herself down and walked to her room with the phone. "Gil... I was so scared. I couldn't talk. I haven't eaten anything..."

"Catherine. You need to stop worrying. Go eat something... get some sleep. I'm fine."

"I know you're okay, but... I keep worrying that you won't come back..."

"I promised you I would..."

"I know. I know. But... promises are words. How do I really know you won't fall in love with some other beautiful woman down there and get married?"

"Because... I'm already in love with some other beautiful woman and I'm on the phone with her right now..." Catherine smiled and got up from the bed. Her stomach made a noise and she started feeling dizzy. "Gil..."

"Cath... listen to me. I'm going to call you. Everyday. To make sure you're alright and to show you that I haven't forgotten about you. Alright?"

"You would really do that? I mean... I'm sure you're going to be too busy to take breaks and make a phone call..."

"I didn't have to come to Miami and help... so yes. And besides, I'd do anything for you..." Catherine's smile grew larger. "Listen... you go get something to eat, get some rest, take a shower, do whatever's relaxing... and I promise... I'll call you later on tonight."

"But the time zones..."

"Don't worry about that..."

"Alright."

"I love you, Cath..."

"I love you too..."

"Now... go do something relaxing."

"Okay. Bye, Gil."

"Bye, Cath..." They hung up the phone at the exact same time. Catherine threw the phone onto the bed and made her way downstairs. The minute she hit the floor, she felt dizzy and sick. She held her stomach and slowly walked in the kitchen. Lynn was fast asleep by now. Alison and Brent were just sitting around and talking.

"Cath... you feeling okay? You don't look so good..."

"I'm... I don't know..." Her eyes suddenly rolled to the back of her head and she hit the floor. Brent ran from his chair and picked Catherine up. Alison ran to the sink and got a cold towel to place on Catherine's forehead.

"What's wrong with her?" Brent said walking up the stairs.

"I don't know... It must be all that crying she was doing."

"She was a little worked up about Gil, so... this might have something to do with it." They softly laid Catherine down on her bed and headed back downstairs. A few hours had passed. Alison and Brent were about to go to sleep when the phone rang. Alison ran to the phone and answered it before Catherine could wake up.

"Hello?"

"Um... is Catherine there?"

"Gil?"

"Alison?"

"Hey..."

"Hey... um... Where's Cath?"

"She's um... she's sleeping."

"Oh..."

"Yeah. She had a little accident today..."

"What! What happened? Is she okay? Where is she!"

"Gil... relax. Me and Brent think it was because she was just stressed and under a lot of pressure. The whole plane thing really got her worked up. She fainted before she walked into the kitchen."

"Make her eat something. Now. Wake her up and make her eat. Tomorrow, take her to the doctor and see what's wrong."

"Gil... really..."

"Alison. Please. I'll pay for the visit and anything else... just, please. Take her to the doctors tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright. I promise..."

"When she wakes up... tell her to call me." Gil gave Alison the number to his hotel and hung up the phone. Alison sighed and turned to face Brent.

"He said to wake her up and make her eat. Tomorrow, I'm taking her to the doctors..."

The next day, Catherine woke up with a cold towl on her face. She sat up and suddenly fell back down. Everything in the room was spinning. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Catherine? You up?" Catherine sat back up and strained to see who was in the doorway.

"Alison?"

"Yeah, Cath. Who else? The easter bunny?"

"Very funny... what... what happened?"

"You fainted..."

"How?"

"I don't know... but we're going find out..."

"Huh?"

"Gil called last night. A few hours after you had passed out. He made me promise that I would take you to the doctors today. And he said you HAVE to eat something." Catherine moaned as Alison pulled her out of the bed and got her dressed for what was to be one of the happiest days of her life.

_TBC! A lot more drama to come. Thanks for the reviews. XD_


	9. A Very Big Accident

**Hehe. Sorry it took me so long to update this story. Or did it? LOL. I ono. I'm like, a fast updater for some reason. The ideas come to me like, BAM! lol well yeah. here you guys are...**

* * *

"Well... no surprise here... you're pregnant."

"Huh?"

"Pregnant. Ya know? Baby... kid? Child?"

"Yeah, yeah. I get it... but how?"

"Well... erm..."

"Don't answer that..." Catherine raised her hands and hopped off the table. She signed the papers, getting her next appointment and slowly walked out of the door to find Alison nervously waiting for her.

"Well..."

"I'm... I'm pregnant..." Catherine said sadly.

"Well... well that's great, Cath! You're... you're not happy about it?" Catherine shrugged her shoulders and threw her head back to blink away the tears.

"Can... can we just go home? Please?"

"Of course, girl... whatever you want..." Minutes later, they were back at Alison's place. Eddie was parked in the driveway, yet again, but this time... with another woman in the passengar seat. Catherine slid further down her seat and groaned when she spotted the car in the driveway. Alison looked down at Catherine and coughed.

"What do you want to do?"

"What?" Catherine said giving Alison a weird look.

"Eddie's out in the driveway. I can either... pass up the house so he won't know you're with me... or we can just go in the house and hopes he doesn't get out of his car..."

"Alison... park the car in the driveway. He can't touch me..."

"Cath..."

"Do it." Alison sighed and pulled into the driveway. Eddie's head suddenly turned towards the car. He jumped out of the car once he realized Catherine was in the car and slammed the door. Catherine covered her ears and shut her door as the screaming began.

"You WHORE!"

"Eddie! Leave her alone!" Alison said walking in between them and protecting the very pregnant Catherine.

"You stay out of this, you bitch..." He grabbged Alison by her arm and threw her against the garage door. Catherine screamed and ran to Alison.

"Ali! Ali... are you okay?" Alison mummbled something and her eyes slowly closed. Catherine looked up and gave Eddie the bitchest glare. "See what you did! Jesus, Eddie!"

"Where were you, huh! Where have you been, Cath?" Eddie said taking her by her wrist and pinning them above her head against the garage door. Catherine looked around and noticed a horrified looking woman sitting in the front of Eddie's car. She panicked and started yelling.

"BRENT! LYNN! Help..." Eddie's hand came hard across Catherine's face. She whimped when she realized she was bleeding. Brent and Lynn were still asleep in their room when the phone rang. It was Gil. Brent jumped out of bed and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Brent... It's Gil..." Brent could hear Catherine crying and screaming.

"Hang on, Gil! I'll be right back!" Brent ran out of the front door, with the phone still on... Gil heard everything. He sat there and listened to Catherine cry, Eddie and Brent scream, while Lynn ran to her mother and cried.

"That's IT! I'm calling the cops on your ass! Get out of here!"

"Not without Cath..."

"You're not going to lay one more hand on her or my family, you bastard. Got me?" Eddie laughed and went to pick up Catherine, who was now laying next to Alison. Brent stepped infront of them and punched Eddie in the mouth, making Eddie fall back and land on top of his car.

"You... wait. I'm... going to kick your sorry ass..." Eddie got in his car and drove away. Brent turned around and bent down to look at his girlfriend and her best friend.

"Baby? Cath... Cath. You okay?" He helped Catherine to her feet. She was bleeding from the mouth and was starting to feel sick.

"Mommy... Mommy, are you okay!" Lynn sat down next to her mother and moved the hair out of her eyes. Catherine picked Lynn up and walked in the house with Brent right behind them, carrying Alison. They laid Alison in the bed. Lynn crawled on top of the covers and snugged up to her.

"She's bleeding..." Brent walked over to the bathroom and helped Alison.

A few hours later, Alison and Lynn were snuggled on the bed, sleeping. Brent and Catherine had ordered a pizza after making sure Catherine was okay. They sat in the living room, watching TV.

"Brent... thanks. You're... you're probably the best thing that Alison and Lynn have..."

"I know, Cath. They're the most important thing to me. And not to mention, you're one of my best friends... so it all works out." Catherine giggled and took another piece of pizza. "Whoa... Cath. Slow down..."

"I can't help it, and besides... I'm eating for two now..." She looked up once she realized what she said and her eye's widdened.

"You're pregnant, huh?" Brent said smirking. Catherine shook her head and fell back onto the couch.

"I didn't even plan it, ya know? It was like... it was only once, too! I mean... how could I get pregnant! It was our FIRST time..."

"Well... I guess that means something, then..."

"Huh?"

"Looks like you two are gonna be unseperable if it happened on your first time..." Brent said smirking. Catherine threw a pillow at him and laughed.

"Well what about you? You and Alison aren't thinking about having another little one?"

"Lynn's enough. But if it happens, it happens. Besides, I don't think I'd make a good dad..."

"Of course you would! Don't you dare say that again, you hear me Brent! Lynn has been the center of attention and that's the way it should be. You're doing a great job..."

"Thanks..."

"Sometimes I wonder if you're her real father or not..." Catherine giggled and finished up her pizza.

"Hmm. Gil called... I um... well, he called when I ran outside to..."

"Oh. It's okay. He'll probably call back tomorrow. But thanks... you're so sweet." Catherine got up and kissed him on the cheek. "Well... I'm off to bed. I'm kinda tired." She stretched and started walking up the stairs.

"Night, Cath!" Brent said calling up to Cath. Alison came down stairs not too long after. She slowly sat on Brent's lap and reached across him to get a slice of pizza. "Hey baby... how you feelin'?"

"Like shit..."

"Well that's what garage doors do to you, sometimes..." Brent moved the hair out of her eyes and softly kissed her. Lynn was on the bottom step when she saw her mother and Brent kiss. She smiled and ran over to them. She hopped on Brent and sat on the arm rest of the chair.

"Oh! Pizza. My favorite!" Brent smiled and ruffled Lynn's hair. "Should we go wake Ms. Catherine up and see if she wants some?"

"Um... no, sweetheart. Ms. Catherine ate already. She's kinda tired. She has to get as much rest as she can, you know why?" Lynn looked up with big, wide eyes and smiled. "You're gonna have a new little friend."

"Really! Ms. Catherine's gonna have a baby! WOW!"

**In Miami...**

Gil sighed and looked at the clock. He was going to pick up the phone and call Catherine when the supervisor of the team he was working with walked in the room and threw a folder on Gil's desk. He sighed and picked up the case to start reading. He had a feeling something was wrong. Not only was he just listening to people yell and scream on the other line of the phone, but he had a feeling Catherine was hurt. He tried to pick up the phone and call, but everytime he would start dialing the numbers, he was forced to hang up by new information coming in on the case. One of the CSIs from the team walked in and caught him off guared.

"Oh. You must be Gil Grissom..." The man stood up and shook Gil's hand.

"Ugh... yeah. And you are?"

"Horatio Cane. I must say, it's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise..." Gil looked down at the floor and sighed.

"Mr. Grissom?"

"Oh... call me Gil."

"Gil... you seem... rather distant..."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I um... I was just thinking of someone back in Vegas."

"Must be the wife. Not to worry. Happens to me all the time when I have to travel out of state. You'll get use to it." Horatio got up and walked out of the door. Gil sighed and put his head in his hands.

**A month later...**

Catherine was moving around the kitchen, making breakfast for Lynn. It was her first day of school. Brent and Alison were already at work. Her stomach was swollen and her appetite consisted of odd combinations. Lynn jumped up from the table when she was done eating and grabbed her booksat. She ran to Catherine, threw her arms around her stomach and hugged her.

"Thanks, Ms. Catherine."

"No problem, sweetheart. Now go catch your bus, cause I'm not driving you to school today." Catherine said sticking out her tounge and giggling.

"Well... I'd just stay home them..." Lynn said with a huge smile. Catherine looked around, bent down to Lynn's level and whispered in her ear.

"I won't tell your Mom if you don't..." Lynn laughed and walked to the door.

"Bye!" Catherine watched from the window as Lynn got on the bus and sat in the front with some of her friends. The phone rang and she was quick to jump up and answer it.

"Hello!" The line was dead. No one answered on the other end. Catherine slowly hung up the phone and sighed. It's been a month, one whole month and he never called. She waould see news reports on the TV... with him it. She got so excitted when she saw his face on the television, that she almost screamed and ran around the house. But why wouldn't he call her?

Later on in the day, she got extremely bored. She got up, grabbed her keys to Alison's house and walked to Gil's. She finally reached his doorstep and sighed. She remebered everything about the house. Even though she only stayed in it for a little while, she still knew everything and where it was. She unlocked the door and walked in. She softly closed the door behind her and smiled when she turned around. Everything was how she remebered it. She walked up to the bedroom and tears suddenly flooded her eyes and she saw the bed was still unmade. It was the same way when they had both left the house. Her clothes were everywhere. So were his. She picked them up and softly sat on the bed. She held up the blue shirt that said FORENSICS on the back and smiled.

**Three months later...**

He called. He called once. And it was over two months ago. Her stomach was a little bigger now. She didn't get as sick as she did before, but she still ate the weird foods. It was a rainy night... Brent and Alison were at work. Lynn was at school. It was 11 AM and it looked almost like 11 PM outside with the dark clouds. She jumped every time thunder hit. The phone rang. Catherine pulled herself off the chair and answered the phone. It was Lynn's school. She wasn't feeling good and was throwing up. Catherine grabbed her car keys and ran outside to avoid getting wet.

Catherine pulled into the school parking lot and ran inside the school. All the teachers and students that were in the hall watched as Catherine made her way to the office. One of the teachers that were in the office looked up and smiled at her.

"Hi... I'm Mr. Ross. Um... are you looking for someone?" He smiled at Catherine. She didn't roll her eyes, but she wanted to. Lynn came walking through the door and smiled as she saw Catherine standing infront of her teacher.

"Ms. Catherine!" She ran into Catherine's arms and hugged her tight.

"Hey sweety. How you feeling?"

"Not good. My stomach hurts." Catherine moved her bangs out of her eyes, signed the papers at the school, and got Lynn in the car.

"So... what did you learn today kiddo?" Catherine said as she got onto the busy highway. Lynn put on her seatbelt and smiled.

"Nothing... just boring stuff."

"I hope you learned something in science..."

"Um..."

"Lynn! Pay attention in science, would you?"

"MS. CATHERINE! LOOK OUT!"

**Ugh oh. Well... review if you want. XD LOL. I'ma try and finish this story soon. Cause... I want to. lol. XD**


	10. You're My Everything

**SIGH. Sad chapter. Kinda. LOL Well... the story is coming to an end. / I wanna thank you guys for reviewed and actually read the story. LOL. You guys rock:-)**

* * *

They both woke up in a hospital room. Alison and Brent were sitting on the side of Lynn's bed. Catherine woke up and turned her head. Alison heard Catherine whimper and quickly turned around. She ran to Catherine and moved the hair out of her eyes.

"Cath... Cath. Are you okay? Catherine... I was so afraid I lost you... and Lynn. I'm sorry. I should've gone pick her up..." Alison had tears in her eyes. If she wouldn't of counted on Catherine, her best friend, to do what she was suppose, maybe they wouldn't be in a hospital right now. Lynn opened her eyes and looked around.

"Mommy... Mommy! Where am I? Mommy..." Lynn started crying. Brent got up and hugged her. Alison ran to Lynn and sat on the bed. She took Lynn in her arms and rocked back and forth.

"Baby... baby, you're okay. You're fine..." Lynn whimped and let out a small scream. She had glass and cuts everywhere. On her legs, her arms, and her head. But she was okay. She was fine. Catherine on the other hand was worried about the baby. She was okay, but she was going to do everything in her power to keep her baby alive.

"Alison... Brent... can... can you get the doctor in here for me?" Catherine said in a whisper. She was finding it very hard to breathe and talk. The doctor walked in a few seconds later and smiled.

"Well it seems you guys are doing just fine..."

"Doctor? I'm..."

"Catherine Willows... yes, I know. I'm surprised you woke up so quickly..."

"My baby..."

"Wh..."

"My baby... is it okay? Did I lose it?"

"Well... it's safe to say it's a her. And no, she's perfectly fine, Catherine." The doctor gave her a heart melting smile and walked over to Alison. "You guys will be able to take her home tomorrow. She has to rest. No school for at least 2 to 3 weeks. She can eat only simple food. Soups, vegtables, fruits. She'll be feeling tired. A lot. So make sure she gets a lot of rest." The doctor turned to leave but Brent stopped him.

"What about Catherine?"

"Catherine? Oh. She's in no condition to leave. She..." Catherine could feel a sharp pain coming from the back of her head. She reached in the back of her and felt little marks in the back of her head.

"What... what happened to me!" Catherine said with tears in her eyes. She brought her hand from around her head to find blood on her fingers. She softly sat up, but failed and slowly laid back down again. The doctor sighed, turned off the lights, and turned on the x-ray machine that was infront of the beds. He put up pictures of Catherine's skull on the boards and sighed.

"When... when you hit the other car, the whole back end of the car smashed into you and Lynn. If it weren't for the air bags... you two could be dead right now." Catherine let out a whimper and Alison hugged her daughter tighter. "You lunged forward, hit your head on the stearing wheel, and you head was forced sideways. Glass from the side window broke and cut into the back of your head... 5 inches long..."

"How many deep?" Catherine said cluching the blanket.

"... 3." Catherine broke down into tears. The pain started up again. She turned red in the face. Lynn started crying even harder. Brent got up and just walked out of the room. He couldn't see them cry. He suddenly realized no one called Gil...

**In Miami...**

Gil was dialing Alison and Brent's number like crazy. He watched the TV and listened to the weather report. There was a thunderstorm in Las Vegas and Gil wanted more than anything to make sure Catherine was alright. There was another call coming in from another line. Gil sighed and quickly switched over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Um... Gil. It's Brent..."

"Brent! Thank God! Where's Catherine..."

"Um... Gil, that's... that's why I'm calling..." Gil froze. Something happened. He was right. He gripped the phone harder and listened. "She... she was in a car accident." Gil stopped breathing all together. He looked around and completely forgot Brent was on the phone. It fell from his hands. He softly sat down and put his head in his hands. Brent screamed, causing Gil to softly reach down and pick up the phone.

"Did she make it?" Gil said softly.

"Yes. Gil, she's fine..."

"Thank God... Brent, tell Catherine that I'm..." Horatio ran in the office and looked around until he found Gil sitting infront of the TV with the phone in his hands.

"GIL! GIL! We've got a location on Sara... come on!"

"Cane... this isn't a good time..."

"Grissom... we may have found your CSI! What could possibly be more important!" Gil sighed. He wished that Sara would just be back in Las Vegas and that none of this was even happening right now. He pressed the phone back to his hear and held back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Let me talk to her..."

"Gil? She's..."

"Give her... the phone. Now." Brent sighed and ran back into Catherine and Lynn's room. He hung up the phone in the hall. Once Gil realized that he hung up, he threw the phone down and cursed.

"Grissom... what gives? Are we going to leave or..."

"She got in an accident..."

"Sh..."

"Catherine! Catherine Willows! The love of my life!"

"Well what about Sara?"

"What about Sara?" Gil jumped when the phone rang. He picked up the phone and listened.

"Gil... Gil?"

"Catherine?"

_Find me here and speak to me. I want to feel you. I need to hear you. You are the light, that's leading me to the place where I find peace again..._

He could hear her start to cry on the other line.Horatio had left already, apparently disappointed in Gil's decision to stay behind. He listened to her cry and just wanted to be there with her.

"Where are you?"

"I'm... I'm still here. But I promise..."

"You promise too much, Gil." Catherine said softly.

_You are the strength that keeps me walking. You are the hope that keeps me trusting. You are the life to my soul. You are my purpose... you're everything._

"What? Catherine... I love you! So much! Can't you see that?"

"Gil... I love you too, but..."

"But WHAT Catherine? Tell me. Tell me you love me."

"I..."

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you? Would you tell me how could it be any better than this? _

The machines that she was hooked up to started going off. Gil listened and silent tears fell down his cheeks. His Catherine was gone. She wasn't coming back. He forced her to do this. If it wasn't for him, maybe this wouldn't be happening. The phone must of fell under the covers. Gil could hear everything that was being said.

"More bleeding in the back of the head... she's losing oxygen!" The line went dead. Gil threw the phone down and looked up. He blinked the tears away and stood up.

_You calm the storms and you give me rest. You hold me in your hands. You won't let me fall. You still my heart and you take my breath away. Would you take me in? Take me deeper now..._

He walked around the room before walking out. He stood in the hallways and looked out the window. The clouds outside were black. Not a dark grey, but black. Gil sighed and watched as lightening struck and thunder hit. He jumped and he now knew how Catherine felt. How hard it was to leave something behind that meant so much to you.

Horatio came running down the halls and was surprised to see Gil was out of the office. He slowly walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, Gil. She needs help..." Gil sighed and turned to walk down the hall.

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you? Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

He sat in the Denali and didn't say a word. Right now, he really didn't care about finding Sara. No... that wasn't true. How could he be so heartless? He loved Sara. As a friend as a co-worker. He wanted to get her back more than anything, but he wanted to see Catherine even more. He couldn't wait for this whole thing to be over so he could just go back to Las Vegas and tell Catherine how much she meant to him.

They pulled into the driveway of an abanded, old house. The police officers that were following behind secured the house. Gil ran out of the Denali as rain poured down on them. He walked in to see a cut up and bruised Sara laying on the floor with her hands tied behind her back.

**5 months later...**

Catherine was sitting at home with Lynn laying on the side of her. Alison and Brent had quit their jobs and found work closer to the house. Lynn would poke Catherine in the belly and giggle as the baby kicked back. They were watching TV when Catherine felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She got off the couch and screamed as she walked for the phone.

"Ms. Catherine? Ms. Catherine! What's wrong? Is it the baby?"

"Yeah sweetheart. It's the baby alright!" Catherine said containing her screams.

"Oh my God? What should I do? Should I call Mommy?"

"YES!" Lynn grabbed the phone and quickly dialed.

In a matter of minutes, Catherine was yet again, back in a hosptial room. She screamed as the doctor asked her personal information about herself and the baby.

"SAVE THE PERSONAL CRAP AFTER, OKAY!" Catherine said with a pained look on her face. The doctor sighed and put down the clipboard.

Meet Lindsey Willows, 4 lbs. 5 oz. 20 inches long. Beautiful blue eyes and dark blonde hair. Catherine smiled and held her daughter in her arms.

**Like... omgawsh. LOL. Well... the song I used for this is Everything by Lifehouse. (sigh) That song reminds me of Grillows for some odd reason, so I used it. And yes, maybe two chapters left to the story until it's done. Maybe 3 if you guys are lucky. LMAO. (:**


	11. You WERE My Everything

**Yay. This part... kinda sad for all the Grillows shippers, kinda great for the GSR shippers. LOL XD**

* * *

**Years later...**

Gil stood there; looking into the mirror. His tux was made him look like a different person. He couldn't believe what today was. He couldn't believe it was actually happening. He looked down at the diagram that he held in his hands and sighed. He threw down the paper and looked back up in the mirror.

Catherine sadly smiled in the mirror. She readjusted her dress and looked down at Lindsey. She smiled at her daughter and looked back in the mirror.

"You ready to go mom?"

"I... I don't know baby."

"Mom! I'm so excitted! I can't wait..."

"I know, sweetheart. Neither can I..." Catherine sighed and lead her out of the house into the car. Lindsey bounced up and down in her seat as the car came to a stop in the parking lot of a beautiful church.

"Mom? What's going on... I thought you said..."

"I know. Lindsey... just trust me on this one, okay?"

Brass opened the door to see Gil, who had just finished tieing the bow.

"Gil? She's waiting..."

"I know... I'm... I'm nervous, though Jim..."

"Aren't we all... if you think you're nervous... you should see her!"

"I would love to see her, but... bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Well... it's time." Jim said with a huge smile. Gil looked back in the mirror and stared. Something inside of him was telling him to stay. But the other half was telling him that the most beautiful woman on the planet was waiting for him in the chruch. He sighed and slowly walked out of room with Jim. They stopped infront of two, beautifully decorated double doors. With purple and yellow flowers everywhere. The doors opened and they slowly walked down the isle. Gil stopped at the steps and turned towards the door, waiting for his beautiful wife to be.

Catherine and Lindsey walked up the steps of the church. Catherine stopped on the last step and looked up at the beautiful decorations. Tears over took her. Lindsey looked back and quickly ran to her.

"Mom... you've got to stop crying. You'll mess up your make-up." Catherine let out a giggle and cupped Lindsey's cheek.

"Lindsey... whatever happens in there, I want you to know he loves you. Very, very much."

"Mom. You tell me that everyday. I know. And I love him, too." Lindsey said with a sad smile. Catherine was in awe. She couldn't believe how much she looked and acted like him. They fixed up her make-up and slowly walked up to the doors. Lindsey looked back at her mother and smiled. "Are you sure you want to do this, Mom?"

"Lindsey... I kept you away long enough. I think it's only fair." Lindsey grabbed Catherine's hand and smiled. She opened the door and slowly walked in. They made their way inside. They stopped at the closed double doors.

"Mom... where do you want to sit..."

"Linds... let's just... we won't be staying long..." They opened the door softly. No one noticed them walk in. They stood behind the last row of people and pressed their backs to the walls. Catherine stared at Gil. She could still remeber everything that they did just by looking at him. Gil could feel himself being watched and looked back. The next thing he knew, he was staring at the most beautiful sight. He remebered everything and old feelings suddenly started to over take him.

He looked next to her and saw a girl in her early teens. Catherine sadly smiled and turned to Lindsey. Catherine pointed to Gil and whispered something in her ear. Lindsey's eyes filled with joy as Gil turned his attention from Catherine to her. Lindsey waved and he gave her a quick smile.

The doors opened and Gil's smile disappears. Sara walked out with Nick on the side of her. Everyone stood up. Catherine looked at Gil and let out a small smile. Lindsey grabbed her hand and held on tight. Gil couldn't believe what was happening. Sara finally made her way over to Gil and smiled. The ceremony began and everyone sat down except Catherine and Lindsey. Lindsey looked over at Catherine and watched the tears fall down her cheeks again. Lindsey hugged her and held on tight.

Gil didn't even noticed that it was his turn to say 'I do.' He looked at Sara and smiled. Infront of him was a woman whom he had fallen in love with. He had finally come home after the case to find Catherine was gone. He was torn. He was hurt. He had no idea where she had went, and he felt miserable. He felt her hand on his arm and snapped.

"Gil..." Sara whispered.

"Oh. I um..." He looked back at Catherine and Lindsey, then at Sara. "I do." Catherine felt her heart stop beating. She should've been the one up there in the beautiful white dress. She should've been the one to spend the rest of her life with him. She's the one who fell in love with him first. Right?

They walked back down the isle. Gil gave Catherine a quick look before they walked out of the doors. They all stood on the balcony of the church. Bridesmaids gathered around Sara. Gil took the chance and waited for Catherine at the door of the church. They walked out and Gil grabbed them by the arm. He brought them around to the back of the church, but were still standing on the balcony that went all the way around.

"Gil... Gil, go back to your wife..." Catheirne said pulling her arm away. Lindsey stood behind Catherine and tears filled her eyes.

"Catherine. What... what are you doing here?"

"I came... I came to see you. She came to see you." Catherine said pointing to Lindsey. Lindsey took a step and stood next to Catherine.

"Dad?" Gil looked at Catherine. She nodded and held back her tears. "Dad... It's me. Lindsey." Lindsey ran into his arms and cried into his tux. Catherine went to pull her away.

"Lindsey. No. You might mess up his tux and that bride of his over there is going to start questioning his motives..." Gil gave Catherine a glare and pulled back with Lindsey in his arms. He smoothed out her hair and rocked her back and forth.

"Dad... Dad, I love you so much."

"I know, baby. I love you too." Catherine walked away and leaned over the edge of the balcony. She stared out into the trees and sighed. Gil looked down at Lindsey and smiled. "Linds... why don't... why don't you go wait in the front. I'll be right there. Okay?"

"Okay." They hugged one more time before Lindsey let go and slowly walked over to the front of the chruch. Gil came up behind Catherine and rested his hands on her shoulders. She pulled away and turned around.

"Don't touch me, Gil..."

"Cath..."

"Don't 'Cath' me."

"Catherine, please..."

"No, Gil! No... I'm done. I'm done with you and your excuses..."

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"Tell you what!"

"Tell me that I had a DAUGHTER."

"It's not like you would've cared!"

"I thought you knew me better than that..."

"I thought I did too..."

"No. Don't try and make me feel sorry for you, Cath. It's too late for that now..."

"Gil... why don't you just go back to your wife... give me Lindsey and we'll get on with our lives..."

"Give you Lindsey? I don't think so. She's half mine. I can't let her go now..."

"So you care? You really care? Or is this just some lame excuse to try and make me feel sorry for YOU?"

"You LEFT! I came back and you weren't there, Catherine!" Catherine's mean expression turned soft.

"You... you came back?"

"YES! I came back and you were gone. I looked, I asked, I put ads... Nothing. I tried, Cath. I really, really tried."

"You didn't try hard enough..." Catherine pushed back and walked away. He quickly walked up to her and grabbed her by her arm. He turned her around and held her tightly to him. "Gil... let me go."

"No... not until you tell me..."

"THERE'S NOTHING TO TELL! You came back, I was gone, you got married to the next girl you saw, the end..."

"Catherine... that's not it at ALL."

"Really? Then what happened? Your feelings for me just disappeared all together?"

"Catherine..." He sighed and kissed her. Lindsey was walking back to tell Gil that Sara was looking for him, and stopped at the sight. She put her hand to her mouth and smiled. Catherine went to pull away but Gil only tightened his hold on her and brought her closer to him. She finally broke away and stared at him.

"Gil..." He stood there and watched her. She walked past him and ran down the steps. Sara noticed and watched as she got in her car and sat there. Gil turned around to see Lindsey standing next to the wall. Lindsey ran over to him and hugged him.

"Daddy..."

"Baby... I'm... I'm sorry..."

"Sorry for what?"

"For not being there. For not trying harder to find you and your mother..."

"Dad, I know you tried. You tried hard and that's what counts." Gil hugged her tighter and kissed her on top of the head.

"God I love you so much." Lindsey giggled and looked up at him.

"I know, Dad... I know." They pulled apart and looked around. "So um... what are you guys going to do Dad?"

"I... I don't know, Linds. I'm attached now. I can't let you go..." She smiled and nodded her head.

"You know... Mom was... Mom was having second thoughts on coming. She felt awful from keeping me away from you."

"She... she did?"

"She still loves you..." Lindsey said walking back around the front.

"Lindsey... wait a minute." Lindsey turned around and stared at him.

"Come... come to the reception tonight..."

"Dad..."

"Please? Just... just tell your Mom I'm sorry. Tell her I'm sorry and that I love her very, very much..." Lindsey ran over and gave him a hug before she ran down the stairs and in the car. Sara watched as Gil came out of the back of the church with his hand in his hair. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey baby... where were you?"

"Just... just thinking."

"Hmmm... we better get going. Don't wanna be late for our own party..." Sara said smirking.

**TBC... :)**


	12. Why Didn't You Come Back?

**Hehe. This story is getting more and more dramatic, peeps! XD**

* * *

Lindsey sat in the car and listened to her mother ramble on and on about how much pain she went through. Lindsey slammed her fists on the dashboard, causing Catherine to jump back and stare at Lindsey.

"Mom... we're going to that reception-"

"Oh no we're not. I don't know who you think you're talking to but I can tell you right now that we are NOT going."

"MOM! I'm FINALLY meeting my father, for the first time in my life. How are you going to keep me away from him?"

"Lindsey... he left me, and he'd easily leave you..."

"I don't believe that. I don't believe anything that comes out of your mouth..."

"Well you better learn. Everything I've ever told you was nothing but the truth..." It was quiet in the car before Lindsey looked out of the window.

"Then why do I feel like I can't trust you anymore?" Lindsey said softly. Catherine shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. So... you trust someone you've just met more than your own mother?"

"You know, he still loves you! He loves all of us..."

"How can you believe that!"

"He's my father! Why can't you get that through your head! I love him! I may not have spent my childhood with him, but I can tell he loves me too..." Catherine threw her head back and shook it back and forth.

"Lindsey, Lindsey... Lindsey..."

"I'm going to that reception party..."

"No. You're not."

"YES. I AM!"

"Fine. You wanna go to the damn party? Go... but when he leaves you too, don't come crying back to me..."

"Whatever..." Lindsey opened the car door and slammed it on her way out. Catherine rested her head on the steering wheel and let the tears fall in her lap. She looked up and watched as Lindsey ran to Gil.

"Dad?"

"Linds... Linds, I thought you and your mom would be at the reception by now..."

"She doesn't wanna go Dad... She thinks... she thinks that you'll walk out on us like-"

"Lindsey... I didn't walk out on you and your mother."

"Well then why-"

"Sara... the woman I married, she was part of my team."

"Team?"

"I'm a CSI, sweetheart."

"You... you're a CSI?" Gil nodded his head and took Lindsey's hand. Sara had gotten into the limo with the bridesmaids and was ready to leave. Gil look and yelled.

"Sara! Honey... I'll be at the reception in a few minutes! You guys go ahead without me!" Sara smiled and rolled the window back up. Gil and Lindsey watched as the limo disappeared off into traffic. Gil turned back to Lindsey and grabbed her hand again. They walked to the small garden in the back of the church and sat on the bench that over looked a beautiful pond with flowers surrounding it.

"Dad... why didn't you come back?" Gil sighed and looked at her.

"I did, sweety. I did..."

"Then..."

"Sara went missing. I had to go all the way down to Miami to try and find her."

"And so... what? You just left Mom in Vegas hoping that she would see you again some day?"

"Lindsey, I-"

"You know? She was right... You did leave us. You didn't want us..." Lindsey went to get up and leave, but Gil softly grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"Let me explain. Alright?" Lindsey crossed her arms and stared out into the pond. "I left, yes. But my intensions were to come back, get married to your mother, and start a family."

"Well then why didn't you?"

"I called your mother every day for a month... we got a break in the case and everytime I would go to check up on your mom, another suspect would come in or more evidence came in to be processed. I lost track of time, Lindsey."

"That sounds so stupid..."

"It does... but that's what happened. A month turned into 3... and 3 turned into 12. Pretty soon, I thought your mother forgot about me."

"You didn't try to look for her?"

"I did. I looked all over Vegas. She was gone, Linds. She realized she was too good for me."

"Dad... you guys are so right for each other..."

"I know, Linds..."

"Then why did you get married to..."

"Sara?"

"Yeah..."

"Love's complicated, sweety. I don't think you'd understand my reason..." Lindsey sighed and sat there. She looked over at her dad and sadly smiled. She hugged him and started crying.

"I'm so happy that I found you..."

"I love you so much, Lindsey. Don't let anyone tell you different." Lindsey slowly nodded her head and pulled back.

"Dad? Do you... do you still love Mom?"

"Of course I do. I always have..."

"Even when you're with S... Sara?"

"Yes."

"Then why don't you and Mom get back together!"

"I... I don't know, Lindsey..."

"Just... please." Gil looked down at his watch and grabbed Lindsey's hand.

"You're coming to the reception right?"

"Sara doesn't know about me... does she?" Lindsey said standing in place. Gil sighed, dropped his head, and shook it no. Lindsey stomped her feet and bunched up her fists. "I KNEW it." Lindsey went to walk away but Gil called out to her.

"Where are you going?"

"I knew this was too good to be true. If she see's me, she's going to know... she will. She'll get mad, you won't have a wife, and then the whole thing will be my fault. I'll just be another reason why Mom shouldn't have had me..." Gil's heart broke in half. He walked up to her and hugged her.

"No. No, no, no. Don't think like that. You're wonderful. Nothing's your fault and if Sara gets mad because I love you, then I'll divorce her."

"Wha... Really? Dad-"

"If she can't except the fact that I love you and your mother, and always will, then she has to go..."

"Dad..." Lindsey said smiling. He smiled back, held out his arm, and waited for her to take it. She looped her arm through his, and started walking out to his car.

When they walked in the reception hall, everyone turned their heads to see who it was. Lindsey grabbed Gil's hand and held on tight.

"Daddy... why are they staring at me like that?"

"I don't know, sweety..." They walked into the dance hall to find everyone dancing. The music was blasting and most of the lights were off. Sara wasn't anywhere to be found, so she was most likely in the middle of everyone, dancing. Gil dragged Lindsey out into the hallway and let go of her hand. "Some wedding reception, huh?"

"Dad... the place looks beautiful..." Lindsey said walking around the place and looking at all of the decorations. She passed infront of the cake and smiled. It had beautiful designs all over and it was very big. She turned around and leaned her back against the table. Gil was sitting across from her in a chair against the wall. "When are you going to tell her?"

"I... I don't know."

"You have to tell her sooner or later..."

"I know, sweety..."

"I've got an idea..." Gil looked up at Lindsey and settled himself in the chair. "Request a father/daughter dance..."

"Lindsey..."

"Please? You told me if she couldn't except the fact that-"

"Alright. Come on." Gil got up and took Lindsey's hand. She smiled as he pushed his way through the crowds of people. He stood infront of Sara. She had taken off her wedding dress and put on some of her casual clothes. "Sara! This is Lindsey! She's my daughter! I'm going to request a dance with her. Okay!" Gil held his breath. Lindsey stood behind him, afraid of what Sara might do if she found out that Catherine was her mother. Sara waved Gil off and continued dancing with her friends.

"That went well..." Lindsey said rolling her eyes.

Catherine stood infront of the double doors to the reception hall and sighed. She opened the doors and forcefully pulled back. A few people who were in the room stopped to look at Catherine and went back to their conversations. After looking around, she slowly walked into the dance hall and made her way through a few tables which had people crowded at. She leaned against the wall. Something caught her eye. It was Gil and Lindsey dancing. She was having the best time ever. Suddenly, the music stopped and the DJ came on.

"Everyone... it seems our groom has requested a father/daughter dance with his beautiful, daughter... Lindsey."

**Well... how are Catherine and Sara gonna take it? READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT! XD**


	13. Far Away

**Blah. Saddish chapter? Hmm. You'll find out ;-)**

* * *

Catherine stormed out of the room; tears streaming down her cheeks. Gil and Lindsey watched as she closed the doors behind her. Sara stood there and watched as Gil danced with Lindsey. She turned to one of her friends and pointed to them.

_This time, This place Misused, Mistakes Too long, Too late Who was I to make you wait Just one chance Just one breath Just in case there's just one left 'Cause you know, you know, you know_

"Who's that little girl, again?"

"Um... I don't know. Probably his niece, Sara. Chill out."

"I'm fine. I don't care. She can dance with him." Sara said rolling her eyes. Gil looked down at Lindsey and smiled.

"Should we go and try to find your Mom when the songs over?"

"Do you want to?"

"Of course I do."

"But what if Sara over there starts to get the wrong idea about-"

"Remeber what I told you?" Lindsey smiled and hugged him tighter.

Catherine pressed her back against the bathroom wall. She looked in the mirror and sighed. Her make-up was messed up and she didn't have time to fix it. She could hear the music to Lindsey and Gil's father daughter dance all the way from inside the bathroom. It was Lindsey's favorite song. Far Away by Nickelback. She would always listen to it at night and end up crying herself to sleep.

_That I love you I have loved you all along And I miss you Been far away for far too long I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

Catherine sighed and cleaned herself up. She went to walk out of the bathroom, when she heard a very familiar voice. She opened the door a little and her eyes grew wide. Eddie was standing in the middle of the hallway, looking around for her and Lindsey. Catherine closed the door and started crying again. She suddenly remebered the first time she met Eddie. Everything stopped and she busted through the doors, walking past him and into the dance hall.

_On my knees, I'll ask Last chance for one last dance 'Cause with you, I'd withstand All of hell to hold your hand I'd give it all I'd give for us Give anything but I won't give up 'Cause you know, you know, you know_

"Dad?"

"Hmm, Linds?"

"What are you and Mom going to do about me?"

"I don't know, but we'll work out something... unless you want to stay with-"

"No. I want to stay with you. I want to stay with you and Mom, both." Lindsey said snuggling her head into Gil's chest. His heart broke. He hugged Lindsey closer and rocked her back and forth.

"I'm going to try my best. Okay?" Lindsey nodded her head and smiled as the song came to an end.

_I wanted I wanted you to stay 'Cause I needed I need to hear you say That I love you I have loved you all along And I forgive you For being away for far too long So keep breathing 'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

Once the song was over, Sara ran to the DJ and demanded that they play Sara and Gil's wedding song. Lindsey and Gil broke apart right when the familiar song came through the speakers.

_I think I've already lost you I think you're already gone_

Gil looked back at Sara who was smirking. He could remeber telling her not to pick this song. It was her favorite song, but it had too many memories behind it for him. Sara started walking up to him, but Lindsey saw the look of confusion on his face.

"Dad? What's wrong?"

"Nothing just... I'm thinking." Lindsey looked around and backed away from the dance floor. Catherine walked through the doors and stopped suddenly at the song she was hearing.

_I think I'm finally scared now You think I'm weak - but I think you're wrong I think you're already leaving Feels like your hand is on the door_

Tears came to her eyes for the 4th time that day. She slowly pressed her back against the wall and stared at Gil. He used their song. He used the song they danced to before he left to dance with his new wife. She was beyond mad. She was hurt. How could he?

_I thought this place was an empire But now I'm relaxed - I can't be sure_

Sara wrapped her arms around his neck, but he just stood there. She was starting to get a little frustrated that he wasn't moving, so she stared at him and gave him a fake smile.

"What's wrong?"

"I told you not to pick this song."

"But baby, I love this song. You love it to so I thought-" Gil sighed and started moving. He looked around and stopped suddenly at the sight of a sobbing Catherine in the corner of the room. Lindsey saw Gil was staring at something, so she turned around to see what. She got up and ran to Catherine the second she saw her mom was crying.

_I think you're so mean - I think we should try I think I could need - this in my life I think I'm just scared - I think too much I know this is wrong it's a problem I'm dealing_

Gil closed his eyes and remebered the night he danced to this with Catherine. A smile formed on his lips as he suddenly remebered everything.

**_"Hi. I'm ugh ... Gil. Gil Grissom."_**

**_"Well Gil, I'm Catherine. Catherine Willows."_**

**_"Beautiful name..."_**

**_"Thank you. But, it's getting late and-"_**

**_"Um. Would you like to go to dinner with me?"_**

**_"Thanks. I'd love to."_**

**_"Catherine? You coming?"_**

**_"I can't go in like this..."_**

**_"Catherine... you look fine."_**

_If you're gone - maybe it's time to go home There's an awful lot of breathing room But I can hardly move If you're gone - baby you need to come home Cuz there's a little bit of something me In everything in you_

He thought back to the night when they both stayed in his town house. How they had bumped into each other in the hall, how they fell asleep in each others arms, how he brought her to the lab and introduced her to everyone. He thought back to the first time he told her he loved her. He forgot Sara was in his arms. He only thought of Catherine and how she took the new of him leaving.

**_"Baby..."_**

**_"No... no. Just... just go."_**

**_"I love you, Catherine. I love you so much..."_**

**_"Then why do you have to go?"_**

**_"Because... she's..."_**

**_"She's what, Gil? She's more important than me?"_**

**_"No! Catherine! That's not it at ALL! You know that! You know I love you more than anything else in this entire world!"_**

**_"Then why does it feel like it's the other way around!"_**

**_"What?"_**

**_"You say that, but do you really mean it?"_**

**_"I do mean it... and I'm sorry... I love you. I really, really do."_**

**_"I know... I know. I love you, too. More than anything..."_**

Eddie stormed through the dance hall in the middle of the song. Gil opened his eyes and watched as Eddie made his way to Catherine. She jumped when he grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the dance hall. Lindsey started crying and followed them. Eddie dragged them outside and threw Catherine on the ground.

"What? You came to his WEDDING!"

"Lindsey wanted to see him! He's her FATHER, Eddie."

"So what have I been to that brat for the past 15 years?"

"Nothing. Nothing at ALL." Lindsey ran outside as she witnessed her mother getting slapped across the face.

"EDDIE! STOP!"

"What? What did you call me? EDDIE?" Eddie let go out Catherine and walked up to Lindsey. Gil ran out of the dance hall and looked through the windows. He saw Eddie walk up to Lindsey and raise his hand. Gil stormed to the door and opened it just in time.

"Touch my daughter and you'll be wishing you never would have." Gil said firmly. Eddie backed away from Lindsey and laughed.

"Oh God. Gil right? Yeah. I've heard a lotabout you. So what? Catherine wasn't good enough for you, huh? Yeah.. what a shame. She's not good enough for anyone is she?" Sara walked out of the dance hall with her friends and stood infront of the windows, watching Gil and Eddie argue.

* * *

**God. Eddie's such a... GRRR. lol XD**


	14. Take My Hand

**Wow. This chapter's kinda long. Sorry. LOL But I wanted to finish this story so I could post more:-) Just one more chapter to go until my wonderful, most awsomest story is complete! LOL j/k. but... review if you'd like. :D**

* * *

Some of Sara's friends from college walked through the doors and took Eddie away. Sara rolled her eyes. Her reception party was offically ruined. She wouldn't be surprised if anything else bad happened that day. Gil helped Catherine off the ground and gave her a sad smile. She put her hand to her hip and tapped her foot. 

"I just hope you're satisfied."

"Wha-"

"See what you did? All this... because of you."

"Cath-"

"No. I'm leaving. I'm taking Lindsey. And that's it." Lindsey jumped up and shook her head.

"No! I'm not going with you!"

"Yes. You are."

"I want to stay with Dad! I want you two to get together again! Why can't you two see what's infront of you?"

"Because, Lindsey. Your father realized he deserved better than me."

"That's not true, Catherine." Gil said in a deep voice. Catherine stared at him and shook her head.

"Come on, Lindsey." Catherine turned around and started walking back to her car. When she noticed Lindsey wasn't following her, she turned around. "Lindsey. NOW."

"No. I'm not going." Lindsey crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Lindsey Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth. That's her middle name?" Gil asked softly. Catherine gave him a glare and walked back up to him.

"Yeah. Her middle name is Elizabeth. What else do you want to know about your daughter?"

"Everything. If you give me a chance."

"I gave you a chance. You threw it away."

"That's not fair, Catherine and you know it."

"Lindsey... in the car. NOW!" Lindsey looked back at Gil with tears in her eyes. He gave her a small smile and nodded to the car.

"Go ahead, kiddo."

"But, what about you? What- Am I going to see you again?"

"You can count on it. I promise." Catherine snorted and turned around to leave. She sat in the car and waited for Lindsey. Lindsey gave Gil a hug that seemed to last forever and slowly let go. He brushed the tears off her cheeks and smiled down at her. She walked back to the car and got in. Gil watched them leave and stood in his place for almost the rest of the night.

Catherine pulled into the driveway and slamed on the brakes. Lindsey flew forward and grunted.

"I KNEW it was a bad idea to go to that party..."

"I don't understand you. He loves you. You know he does and yet, you blow him off and act like you don't give a shit."

"Lindsey-"

"No. Let me finish. You told me he didn't want me. You told me he left us. He didn't even KNOW about me."

"Even if he did, it wouldn't of made a difference."

"Bullshit." Lindsey got out of the car and slamed the door shut. Catherine sat in the car for a few seconds before slaming her car door and walking up to Lindsey.

"Fine. You want to know the truth?"

"I don't care anymore."

"So... that's it?" Lindsey walked up to Catherine with her fists balled up. Catherine's eyes grew wide and she took a few steps backwards.

"Don't talk to me about him anymore. Don't tell me what to do when it comes to my father and DON'T lie to me anymore." Lindsey turned her back and walked upstairs to her room. Catherine jumped at the sound of Lindsey's door slaming.

Back at the reception...

Gil turned around and walked back into the reception hall. Not as many people were there. He walked into the dance hall to find Sara still dancing with most of her friends. A few of his family members were around a table, sharing drinks and laughing about past stories. He sighed; realizing he had what he want, but with the wrong person. If he were still with Catherine, the party would be bigger than ever and he'd be a lot happier. He suddenly thought of Lindsey. He missed her already and it had only been a few hours sense she left.

30 minutes later and everyone was almost gone. Sara was talking with one of her best friends at a table. Gil was walking around the place, noticing the decorations and food. He walked back in the room to see Sara and her friend getting up. He walked up to her and smiled.

"Hey..."

"Gil, I'm pretty beat. Nicole's going to take me home, okay?"

"Oh, sure."

"You coming?"

"Ugh... yeah. In a few minutes. I'm just going to stick around the place a few more minutes..."

"Alright... whatever you say. But don't forget, we leave for our honeymoon tomorrow morning."

"Yeah. I know."

"Alright. I'll see you at home." Gil gave her a smile and watched as she walked out to the car. He looked around the room and remebered the dance he shared with Lindsey.

Catherine and Lindsey's house...

Catherine slowly walked up to Lindsey's door and knocked.

"Go away."

"Lindsey... let me in."

"No. Just... just go."

"Come on. We need to talk."

"I'm done talking." Catherine sighed and opened the door. Lindsey was laid on her bed, snuggling with her pillow. Catherine sat next to her and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"About what? Taking me away from him or lieing to me?"

"Everything. I'm sorry about everything."

"It's kinda to late for an apology now. I'll probably never get to see him again."

"No. He promised you'd see him again. He wouldn't lie to you."

"So you're on his side now?"

"Lindsey... there will always be a part of your father that I'll love... but he's with another woman now. A woman that probably doesn't even know about his beautiful daughter." Lindsey sniffed and sat up.

"Can we PLEASE go see him?"

"Of course, Linds."

"No. Now. I want to see him now."

"Linds... he's probably at home with that-"

"Sara. Her name's Sara."

"Well he's probably at home with Sara."

"I don't know. I have a feeling he's not. Can we just... please? Can we just ride by the reception and if his car isn't there, we'll leave." Catherine's head dropped to her chest. She sighed and looked at Lindsey through her bangs.

"Fine. But if he's not there, we come right back. Got it?"

"Got it. Thank you, Mom." Lindsey leaned over and gave Catherine a big hug.

Gil was standing in the middle of the dance floor. He closed his eyes and remebered everything that had happened that night. He was interupted by two giggles coming from the door. He opened his eyes and turned around. The real love of his life and beautiful daughter were standing there, watching him think.

"Lindsey?"

"Dad!" Lindsey ran from Catherine's side and into Gil's arms. He picked her up and spun her around. Catherine stood there with a huge smile on her face. She slowly walked over to them and smiled.

"Let me guess... she wouldn't stop crying?" Gil said smirking. Lindsey slowly walked away with a smile on her face and headed to the DJ booth. Catherine shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"I felt bad. She deserves to know much her father loves her."

"Thank you..."

"You don't need to thank me. You need to thank that daughter of yours."

_When I look, at your face Your still as pretty as angel,  
but there's something outta place What's wrong with you baby,  
I don't understand, Is it just me or do you want another man?_

Catherine and Gil looked around to see where the music was coming from. They both looked at Lindsey and smiled. Lindsey sent them an innocent smile and walked out of the room. Catherine turned to look at Gil. He smiled and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" Catherine hesitated for a second but sighed. She nodded her head and placed her hand in his.

"Of course..."

_Take my hand, Say you'll be true Say those simple words, Oh I love only you Take my hand, Ohhh and hold it tight Take my hand and everything will be alright_

"Now watch... a few days from now, Sara will be claiming this is our song..." Catherine giggled and rested her head on his shoulder. She forgot how much she missed this. She missed being with him, dancing with him, laughing and talking with him. She missed everything they did together and old feelings were soon coming back to her.

"Where is Mrs. Grissom, anyways?" Catherine said smirking. Gil looked down at her and stared into her eyes. _'Right here, in my arms.',_ he thought. He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"She went back to the house."

_Still got the moves that blow me away and when you kiss me baby I still don't know what to say but deep down inside me girl somthings wrong i'm still a fool for you honey was I your fool all a long_

"I've missed you." Gil said looking down at her. She smiled and nodded her head.

"So have I."

"I DO love you. I love you and Lindsey..."

"Gil. You just got married. This isn't the best thing to say to-"

"I don't care." He spoke softly. They leaned closer together until their faces were inches apart. Lindsey stood in the middle of the doorway with a huge smile on her face.

_Take my hand, say you'll be true and say those simple words oh I love only you Take my hand, oh! and hold it tight Take my hand and everything will be alright_

"Gil?"

"Hmmm?"

"I..."

"You what?" They stopped moving all together. Lindsey put her hands to her mouth as she realized what was soon to come.

"I love you too." He smiled and slowly kissed her. Lindsey let out a small giggle and jumped up. She felt like running to them and throwing her arms around them, but she didn't want to ruin their moment.

_oh I got the feeling that you want a new life but I was hopeing that someday, oh you'd be my wife I understand if you wanted someone new I could just about imagine how long it would take to get over you_

Catherine broke away and shook her head.

"I'm sorry. God, you must hate me now. I can't believe-"

"Catherine..."

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I... I don't know what to do..."

"I do."

"You're married... and not to me." She said softly. A tear rolled down her cheek. He brushed it away and smiled.

_oh take my hand, say you'll be true say those simple words, oh I love only you take my hand, oh and hold it tight take my hand and everything will be alright,Yeah Yeah Yeah take my hand say you'll be true say those simple words oh I love only you take my hand oh and hold it tight take my hand and everything will be alright._

They slowly broke apart and Lindsey walked up to them. They stared at each other until Lindsey spoke.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Um... Linds?" Catherine broke stepped away from Gil and sighed.

"Yeah, Mom?"

"How'd you like to spend the rest of the week with your father?" Lindsey and Gil's face both lit up. Gil suddenly remebered the honey moon and sighed.

"Our honeymoon is tomorrow..." Lindsey looked down and put her hands behind her back. "... but I guess you'll just be coming with us."

* * *

**Mkay. The song is, Take My Hand by Wayne Toups. A nice, cute little song I use to listen to when I was younger. You guys have probably never even heard it before, but it's cute. And it's probably something you'd NEVER catch Gil and Cath dancing to, but I wanted to use it. SHOOT ME! lol :-) Well... one more chapter to go and it's over :(tell me watch ya think!** **XD (Sorry if there's any grammer mistakes.)**


	15. Friends Forever?

**Wow. This is my longest story yet. And it's over:-( But don't worry. I'll write more. The summer's still young. :D Thanks for reading everyone! You guys are sooo great. **

* * *

Gil leaned on his car with Lindsey sitting in the backseat with a very angry looking Sara sitting infront of her. Catherine stood infront of him with her hands on her hips.

"Gil, I can't let you do this."

"Yes you can. Cath, I WANT to take her with us. I don't care what Sara thinks. I just need to be with her."

"But Gil! It's your HONEYMOON. You were suppose to be alone with Sara. Not drag along your daughter."

"I'm taking her. No matter what. If Sara doesn't like it, she can file for divorce." Catherine lowered her head and stared at the ground. They were talking in a soft voice so Sara wouldn't hear anything. Catherine picked her head up and stared into his eyes.

"Do you really love her?"

"Of course I do. She's my daugh-"

"Not Lindsey. Sara. Do you love Sara?" Gil ran his fingers through his hair and looked down. Catherine shook her head and crossed her arms.

"I... I don't know."

"You don't know if you love your wife?"

"To tell the truth, I'd always thought you'd-" He was interupted by Sara honking the car horn. Catherine jumped and looked past him, at Lindsey. She smiled and waved bye to her daughter. She turned to Gil and held out her hand. He shook her hand and gave her a sad look.

"Go." Catherine whispered before she walked back inside the house. He got back in the car and headed for the airport. When they arrived there, Gil got out of the car and opened the door for both Sara and Lindsey.

"Wow. Dad, this is amazing." Lindsey looked up at the huge Las Vegas airport and took in the sight of all the beautiful lights and signs.

"Right... so where are we going again?"

"Miami, Florida."

"Whoa! Really? We're going all the way down to Florida?"

"You bet, kiddo." Sara rolled her eyes and got her bags out of the car. She walked in the airport and waited for Lindsey and Gil. Once they got on their flight, Sara turned to Gil and stared at him. "What?"

"You know 'what'."

"Sara... don't start. Not now."

"Now's a perfect time, Gil." He looked back a few rows down the airplane to find Lindsey smiling and staring out of the window. "You brought your 15 year old daughter on our honeymoon. A daughter I never knew you had!"

"I didn't know I HAD a daughter until yesterday!"

"And so you have the sudden urge to bring her along when you don't even know when her birthday is?"

"If you don't like it-"

"She might not even be yours for all we know."

"She is mine. Catherine wouldn't lie to me about something like this."

"Oh! Catherine! Let's get started on her too, why don't we."

"You leave her out of this, Sara!"

"HOW long were you two together? A month?"

"That doesn't make any difference."

"And how long have you been knowing me?"

"If you don't like it, Sara, then-"

"And WHAT did she use to do for a living? STRIP?" Gil looked back at Lindsey. She heard Sara. She looked down at her hands that were in her lap and then looked out of her window. Gil threw his head back and closed his eyes. "We're not done with-"

"Yes. We are."

"What?"

"If you don't like the fact that I have a child with Catherine... then you need to leave." Sara's eyes widdened. She looked back at Lindsey and shook her head.

"I KNEW this was too good to be true. I knew this wouldn't last."

"Then why did you waste your time?" Gil stared at Sara. Just a few more minutes until they were in Houston. Just a few more minutes until he divorced someone he didn't love. When the plane arrived, Gil and Sara got off the plane and waitied for Lindsey. When she didn't get off, Gil ran back to the airplane. "Linds?" He looked down to where she was sitting and saw her sitting there; staring out of the window. He walked up to her and touched her arm. She pulled away and sighed. "Lindsey..."

"I want to go back home."

"What?"

"I can't stay here with her. She doesn't like me and I'm already ruining your-"

"No. She's gone. I don't love her, Linds. I love YOU." She looked at him and slowly smiled. "So what do you say to getting off this plane and telling Sara the 'horrible' news." He smirked and watched as Lindsey got out of her seat and ran off plane. Sara stood there with her arms crossed. Lindsey smirked and grabbed Gil's hand as they got closer to her.

"Finally! Where have you two been?"

"Sara... I think it's time we all had a little talk."

"Gil... I don't have time."

"Well you better make time." Lindsey said slowly. Sara turned to face Lindsey and stared at her.

"Sara, Lindsey's right." Gil looked down at Lindsey and squeezed her hand. "I married the wrong woman."

"Wh-but you..."

"Sorry, Sara. But make sure you tell your mother I said 'Hi'." Lindsey giggled as Gil dragged her through the airport to get to a phone. "You want to call your Mom?"

"Please?"

"You don't even have to ask." Lindsey smiled and grabbed the phone.

"Mom?"

"Lindsey! Baby, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Mom. I just... I'm coming home."

"Wh- what happened?"

"Let's just say Sara got a little out of hand."

"Is your father there with you?" Lindsey smirked and looked at Gil. "Yeah. He's with me."

"Okay. So... you're really coming home? I mean... what about him? Are they-"

"Oh Mom! We've got to go! Our plane is here! I love you!" Lindsey hung up the phone and giggled. "She has no idea you're coming home with me." Gil chuckled and got a flight back to Las Vegas. By the time they got back, it was almost dark outside. The sun was just going down when Gil and Lindsey found his car in the parking lot. "Where do you think Sara is?"

"I don't know. Somewhere's over the Gulf, maybe?" Lindsey laughed and turned down the radio.

"What's gonna happen when we get back home?"

"I don't know yet, Linds."

"Are you gonna try to get Mom back?"

"I don't think she'll take me back even if I got on my knees and begged."

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that." Lindsey smirked and they pulled into the driveway. Catherine practically ran out of the door when she heard the car doors slam but stopped at the sight of Gil helping Lindsey with her bags. She smiled and hugged him before running to her mother and giving her the biggest hug ever. "I missed you so much, Mom!"

"You haven't even been gone for a whole day!"

"I know. That's why I hate it when you send me to those summer camps." Catherine laughed and watched as she ran off into the house to unpack her clothes. Gil walked up to her and smiled.

"She's got your sense of humor."

"Glad to hear it." Gil looked around the place and nodded his head. "Gil, where's Sara?"

"Like I told Lindsey... probably somewhere over the Gulf of Mexico by now..."

"You two aren't..."

"No. I ugh... I told her it was over." Catherine put her hand to her mouth.

"But... why?"

"She couldn't accept Lindsey... she couldn't accept that you're going to be a part of me for the rest of my life." Catherine moved her hand so show him the smile that was forming. Just as Gil went to reach for Catherine, Lindsey appeared in the doorway and smiled. She nodded her head and put her hands over her heart.

**&&&&**

24 year old Lynn Cartel opened her mother and father's mail box when she pulled into the driveway. She threw the mail on the counter and hugged her parents.

"So... how are your grades?"

"College sucks." Alison giggled and grabbed the mail. She threw everything back down on the counter until she came across a small, light purple card. Lynn walked around the counter and leaned over her shoulder to see what it was. Brent walked in the kitchen and yelled.

"LYNN!" Lynn jumped and turned around. She smiled and ran into Brent's arms. "Ahh. I missed you too much, kiddo. No more college for you!"

"If only it were that easy." Brent noticed Alison was still reading the card and couldn't get the smile off of her face.

"Honey? What's that..."

"Catherine and Gil... are getting married." Lynn looked at Brent and smirked.

"Alright! I win! Pay up!" Lynn said holding out her hand.

* * *

**THE END:-D**


End file.
